Crónicas de una Maleficarum
by Orianna4321
Summary: ¿Conocen el dicho? "La historia la escriben los ganadores"… pues no podría estar más de acuerdo... Ellos confiaron en mí, alguien debía mancharse las manos con sangre y pensé "¿Por qué no yo?" después de todo… no soy ninguna heroína…
1. Chapter 1

_¿Conocen el dicho? "La historia la escriben los ganadores"… pues no podría estar más de acuerdo. Todo Thedas conoce la historia de la heroína de Ferelden, la mujer de sangre noble cuya familia es traicionada, se une a los guardas grises para detener la Ruina y de paso evitar la guerra civil… Bueno, ella se sienta en el trono ahora, pero déjenme contarles la historia, la verdadera historia, porque verán, las cosas ocurrieron de forma muy diferente a como lo cuentan los bardos… Ellos confiaron en mí, alguien debía mancharse las manos con sangre y pensé "¿Por qué no yo?" después de todo… no soy ninguna heroína…_

* * *

 _._

 **Crónicas de una Maleficarum**

 **-Inicio-**

.

La torre del círculo, o la jaula de oro como le gusta llamarla a los magos más veteranos ha sido mi hogar desde que tengo memoria y aunque no guardo recuerdo alguno de mis padres o mi familia, no lo preferiría de otra forma… ¿Recordar qué? ¿Una pequeña pocilga en algún mugroso rincón de la elferería? ¿Una patética madre o padre que entregó a su hija a los templarios sin chistar? No gracias…

¿Mis únicas conversaciones? fácil el idiota de Jowan y la crédula Amell, ¿mi mentor? Uldred, un Gran Encantador con opiniones muy ruidosas… pero quien podía culparlo cuando creces escuchando que eres una abominación solo por haber nacido…

Hace años había renunciado a sociabilizar ya que al parecer Anders al fin había logrado escapar de forma eficiente ¿Por qué no había ido con él? Pues porque como en todo lo que ocurre en Thedas los elfos estamos varios escalafones más abajo que los humanos, mientras que ha Anders se limitaban a devolverlo al Círculo a mí no dudarían en separar mi cabeza de mi cuerpo de un sablazo… Imagino que no es una experiencia agradable…

Ese día dormí hasta tarde, al despertar la cabeza me daba vueltas y aun tenia nauseas, pero no podía verme débil frente a las 2 ratitas curiosas que interrumpían mi descanso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

-¿Te encuentras bien? Ni siquiera notamos cuando te llevaron anoche…- Decía Amelia, esa chiquilla nerviosa de piel pálida y cabello rojo como el fuego con la personalidad de una pared… y Jowan el bobo incauto que cree absolutamente todo lo que le digas…

-Y bueno… sabemos que no puedes decirnos nada pero vamos… somos amigos, además la Angustia de Amelia se acerca ¿No crees que la reconfortaría saber a qué se enfrentara?-

-Oh créeme Jowan, si les dijera de que trata la Angustia no podrían volver a dormir. Es mejor que lo averigüen por su cuenta.- Me encantaba verlos perder la cordura por nimiedades, ambos se miraron con los ojos como platos antes de informarme que Irwin quería verme.

* * *

-Oh ahí estas, permíteme entregarte tu nueva túnica y bastón, pórtalos con orgullo jovencita, ahora eres una hermana del circulo _(que emoción…)_ déjame presentarte a Duncan, es un Guarda Gris ¿Sabes de los Guardas Gris verdad?- En todos mis aburridos años en la torre finalmente ocurría algo interesante, si había algo que hacer en el círculo era leer y las batallas más espectaculares eran las de los Guardas Grises venciendo al ejercito negro de engendros tenebrosos.

-Por supuesto, es honor el siquiera conocer a uno.-

-Bueno resulta que Duncan es el Guarda Comandante aquí en Ferelden y está en búsqueda de un nuevo recluta.-

-Saludos jovencita, como dice Irwin una guerra se está librando en el sur y es mi deber encontrar buenos reclutas con urgencia.-

-Entonces ¿De todo Ferelden no ha encontrado a nadie y el circulo es su última opción?-

-¡Azana! Cuida tus modales niña.-

-Jaja, no es eso, de hecho he encontrado reclutas muy prometedores, una de ellos me acompaña en estos momentos pero se encuentra descansando en los aposentos de invitados, ella… tuvo un viaje pesado.- Una pequeña sombra apareció en su rostro al pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿De dónde vienen?-

-Tranquila jovencita, nuestro invitado debe estar exhausto ¿Por qué no lo acompañas a los aposentos de invitados? Ya podrán charlar mañana.- Irwin y su eterna calma… si yo fuera tan vieja no me tomaría tanto tiempo para hacer las cosas.

* * *

Antes de poder atosigar a Duncan con mis preguntas, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Jowan, Amelia y alguna loca de la capilla se dirigían a las escaleras… intrigante pero no lo suficiente como para que me involucre…

-Duncan, si no te molesta ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- Puedo ser educada cuando lo deseo.

-Por supuesto, aunque no sé qué pueda decirte que no esté en los miles de libros que hay aquí.-

-Si… es una biblioteca bastante impresionante, pero lo que he leído sobre las Ruinas y los guardas grises lo es mucho más ¿Es cierto que inició una nueva Ruina? Es decir han pasado siglos desde la última… y ¿Es cierto que los guardas grises hacen lo que sea necesario para acabar con los engendros tenebrosos? Es decir que nada se considera prohibido para cumplir con su deber.-

-Sí, bueno, aunque no es algo que me enorgullezca nosotros los Guardas Grises debemos hacer todo lo necesario para eliminar la amenaza pero es decisión de cada uno elegir qué clase de persona quiere ser… y con respecto a Ruina, si, nuestras fuerzas ya han librado algunas batallas en las fronteras de la espesura de Korcari pero temo porque nuestras fuerzas no sean suficientes para derr- Un temblor casi imperceptible me hizo perder completamente el hilo de lo que Duncan estaba hablando y ver a Gregoir e Irwin pasar a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras no apaciguaba mi curiosidad.

-Me disculpas Duncan, podemos hablar más tarde si lo deseas, por supuesto.-

-Claro, adelante.-

* * *

En el primer piso encontré al Comandante y al Encantador sosteniendo una acalorada discusión.-

-¿Qué pasa Gregoir? ¿Alguien volvió a pasarse la hora de dormir?-

-Azana… no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo ahora, estamos intentando manejar una situación complicada aquí.-

-¿Qué? Me van a decir que al fin descubrieron que Jowan es un mago de sangre.- Mi expresión eternamente impasible enfureció a Gregoir.

-¡¿Tú?! Por qué no me sorprende que tú estés involucrada en esto.-

-Wow espera yo nunca dije que "estuviera involucrada" simplemente lo sabía.-

-Explícate jovencita.- Irwin lucia decepcionado.

-Jowan se comportaba de manera extraña así que lo encaré, le dije que lo matarían por esto y me prometió que lo dejaría, pero no confiaba en él, así que le dije a Amelia que si Jowan tramaba algo le siguiera la corriente, para obtener pruebas.- Convincente, la clave de cualquier coartada, cierta o no, es sonar convincente.

* * *

Mientras empacaba mis cosas después de que Jowan se descubriera, atacara a todos, enviaran a su "amante" a prisión y yo protegiera a Amelia, se acercó sigilosa a mí.

-¿P-por qué les dijiste eso? ¿D-de verdad sabias que Jowan era un mago de sangre? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-¿Sabes que le gustas a Cullen? Deberías intentar hablar con él y me refiero a más que unos cuantos balbuceos, de parte de ambos…-

-No cambies el tema Azana… Podrían haberme ejecutado por encubrir a un mago de sangre.-

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me agradas? No, no lo hice por eso, si te ayude fue para poder salir de esta maldita cárcel, ahora yo seré una Guarda Gris me niego a pudrirme es esta asquerosa torre. Pero oye el mundo exterior no es para todos… adiós Amelia, intenta no ser tan crédula en el futuro, vivirás más… Ah por cierto _la Angustia consiste en ir al Velo y derrotar a un demonio que tratará de engañarte para que lo dejes poseerte.-_

* * *

.

 **Bueno es el final de capítulo 1, como ven será más de un guarda, tendremos además de Surana a Cousland también, trataré de evitar las partes monótonas de la historia del juego que todos conocemos, así que dejen su comentario si les gustó o si cambiarían algo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los comentarios, tomo nota de todas las sugerencias.**

 **Trataré de avanzar rápido con las partes que todos conocemos de memoria sobre el juego.**

* * *

.

 **Crónicas de una Maleficarum**

 **-Deber-**

.

.

A medio camino hacia Ostagar me encontraba con Duncan, un mabari y una silenciosa y cabizbaja mujer de cabello largo y castaño oscuro, ojos celestes y gélidos como si la calidez de su mirada hubiera sido arrancada congelándose por completo.

* * *

Sentadas frente al fuego en la fría noche a menos de medio día de Ostagar me atreví a preguntar.

-Así que… ¿Dónde te recluto Duncan?-

Me miró con sorpresa, como si se asombrara de que yo supiera hablar. –Pináculo, soy del norte.-

Mi intriga no hacía más que aumentar. -¿Y cómo es que viniste a parar aquí? Con los Guardas Grises, con Duncan.-

Se volvió hacia mí rápidamente, me miró como si le hubiera dado la noticia de su vida. -¿Qué intentas? No deseo hablar de eso en realidad.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mataste a alguien?- Me mofé intentando relajar el ambiente pero al parecer solo empeoré las cosas.

-Tsk… Bien si vamos a ser "hermanas" creo que debemos conocernos un poco… Mi nombre es Elizabeth Cousland, era hija de los Teyrnir de Pináculo, hasta que Arl Howe traicionó y mató a mis padres… Duncan estaba allí buscando reclutas y me ayudó a escapar a cambio de unirme a los Guardas Grises.- Recitó mientras el animal se hallaba tendido a sus pies casi consolándola.

Digerir esa gran cantidad de información me tomó un par de minutos en los que simplemente me quedé viéndola fijamente. –Lo siento… No tengo familia como para siquiera imaginar el dolor de perderla.- No es que me toque la fibra sensible pero reconozco la fuerza cuando la veo y esa mujer era una roca.

* * *

-Rey Cailan, no esperaba.-

-¿Una bienvenida real?- Cailan Theirin, único heredero vivo de Calenhad y parecía no más que un niño consentido. -¿Lady Cousland? Duncan no me estarás diciendo que una de tus prometedoras reclutas es Elizabeth Cousland, aún estamos a la espera de Bryce, me sorprendió que Fergus llegara solo.-

-Agradezco y me siento honrada por el reconocimiento, pero me temo que no le traigo buenas noticias, mi familia ha sido traicionada y asesinada a manos de Arl Rendon Howe.- Su rostro lucia cansado, pálido, casi fantasmal.

-¿Pero qué dice mi Lady? Duncan ¿Es cierto esto?-

-Eh, si, bueno si, casi no logramos escapar.-

-Mi Lady debo retirarme ahora, pues Loghain me espera, pero si gusta le agradecería que platicáramos en mi tienda más tarde… Y ¿Ella es?.-

-Oh, es Azana Surana, una recluta del Círculo de Magi.- Agregó Duncan, ya que mi presencia había pasado más que desapercibida.

* * *

Ostagar era inmenso e imponente, unas dantescas ruinas en medio de una tierra salvaje, la libertad era una sensación extraña, nueva y desconcertante, por una parte consideré la opción de desaparecer en la espesura y volverme una apostata, pero por otra parte las grandes hazañas y beneficios de los Guardas me atraían, la libertad de obtener poder a toda costa y sin importar las consecuencias, claro mientras ayude a exterminar a los engendros tenebrosos.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista?- Elizabeth se encontraba de pie junto a mí, Duncan nos había encargado reunirnos con un Guarda de nombre Alistar.

-Es la primera vez que salgo del Circulo, bueno, que recuerde.- pensar que algo tan simple como caminar libremente por el mundo era solo un sueño para mí.

-Bueno, ahora te aburrirás de recorrer el mundo y extrañaras la paz y calma de la torre.-

-¿Qué tal tú? Extrañaras tener damas que te acompañen a todas partes y cumplan tus caprichos.-

-Jamás tuve damas de compañía, viví toda mi vida alejada de la corte.- ¿La hija de un Teyrnir? Podía oler toda una historia detrás, pero quizás en otro momento.

* * *

Mientras Elizabeth iba en busca del tal Alistar, por mi parte explorar las ruinas era una idea mucho más atractiva.

-Así que… ¿Qué te parecería un poco de diversión antes de la gran batalla?-

-¿Me hablas a mí?- Un hombre de aspecto corriente y mirada lasciva se paró absurdamente cerca mío.

-Espera, yo sé quién eres, eres una de las reclutas de Duncan, bueno no eres como pensaba.-

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?-

-No esperaba que fueras una mujer o una elfa.- Dijo mientras me desvestía con la mirada.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- Jamás me importó captar las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres, pero si había algo que no soportaba era ser mirada en menos por mi raza.

* * *

Más tarde los 4 reclutas nos reunimos con Duncan acompañados por Alistar un Guarda que llevaba solo un par de meses en la Orden y por supuesto… el mabari de Elizabeth. Nuestras instrucciones era adentrarnos en la espesura para cazar un par de Engendros y… traer su sangre, interesante pero perturbador. Además de recuperar ciertos documentos oficiales que Duncan pensaba necesitaríamos… pero al pensarlo en la única situación que los tratados podrían sernos de utilidad es en el caso que fallemos en detener a la horda aquí en Ostagar.

* * *

-Bueno bueno… Que tenemos aquí…- Una bruja de la espesura nos esperaba, luego de aparecer desde las sombras, su madre quien afirmó ser Flemeth la mítica hechicera sobre la cual los Chasind asustan a sus niños y de paso a los más crédulos. Nos entregaron los tratados además de asegurar que la amenaza de la Ruina era más peligrosa de lo que todos creíamos lo que me hace dudar cada vez más sobre quedarme en lugar de escapar, nunca quise ser una heroína y simplemente me contentaría con salir con vida de todo esto…

* * *

Ya de vuelta en Ostagar nos aguardaba el tan esperado Ritual de Iniciación que al parecer era tan o más letal que la Angustia… beber la sangre de Engendro, abrazar la corrupción y dominarla para obtener el poder de derrotar la Ruina era el secreto de las habilidades de los Guardas Grises. Una gran copa que dentro contenía un menjunje negro y espeso… el olor indescriptible, el sabor inenarrable, el dolor insoportable y los efectos, inmediatos… Se olía claramente el uso de magia de sangre en este ritual.

De los 4 reclutas, solo Elizabeth y yo lo conseguimos, lo cual era de esperarse, esos hombres cuyos nombres ya olvidé apestaban a debilidad, yo sabía que lo lograría, me aferraría a la vida con todas mis fuerzas, obtendría poder, no sé cuántos de nosotros veríamos el final de esta Ruina pero yo sobreviviré sin importar el costo o los métodos, no pienso morir.

* * *

La batalla, tal como mis peores miedos, fue un desastre, despertamos en la choza de las brujas solo para enterarnos de que Loghain había desertado con su ejército, esa maldita rata rastrera abandonó a todos los demás Guardas y al Rey a su suerte… y ahora todo lo que quedaba de la Orden éramos Elizabeth, Alistar y yo…

-Entonces están listos para esto, para lo que significa ser Guardas Grises.- Esa pregunta de boca de la anciana me sacó de mi trance, debía ser una broma… ¿esperan que solo nosotros 3 detengamos la Ruina?

-Tanto como lo estaremos nunca.- Sentencio Elizabeth con una férrea determinación.

-Si Arl Eamon se enterara jamás dejaría a Loghain impune, eso es, el ejercito del Risco Rojo se encuentra intacto, podemos pedir su ayuda, además es el tío de Cailan.- Alistar se emocionaba más con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Al parecer yo era la única que tenía una vista panorámica de la situación.

-¿Pero qué les pasa? La Orden en Ferelden está prácticamente extinta, Loghain cuenta con su ejército y es evidente que tomará el mando de la nación ¿Qué creen que podremos hacer nosotros 3? No sean ingenuos, podemos mandar a llamar a los Guardas de Orlais, pero no crean que podremos sin ayuda, es demencial.-

-¿Ayuda? Claro los tratados, obligan a los enanos de Orzammar, a los magos del Circulo del Magi y a los elfos Dalishianos a prestar ayuda a los Guardas en tiempos de Ruina.- Exclamó Alistar como si esa fuera la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

-Entonces crees que podamos ¿Construir un ejército y derrotar la Ruina?- Preguntó Elizabeth intentando convencerse.

.

… Estoy atrapada con un par de idiotas…

.

* * *

 **Bueno, dentro de los capitulo siguientes profundizare en la vida de los personajes para darle un toque más único.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capítulo, tardó pero aquí está, estuve leyendo los comentarios y los tomé todos en cuenta, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

* * *

.

 **Crónicas de una Maleficarum**

 **-Aliados-**

.

.

-¡Viajeros! Saludos, estoy aquí para cobrar el peaje unas simples 10 monedas de plata.- Exclamó un hombre lanzándonos una mirada lasciva (excepto a Alistar) mientras sus compañeros aguardaban tras él limpiando sus armas.

-Bandidos que se interponen en nuestro camino, yo digo que les enseñemos una lección.- Dictó Morrigan… dejándonos a todos en claro que era su primera vez real fuera de la espesura, Alistar se limitó a frotar sus cienes sonriendo.

-No somos simples viajeros, no estoy dispuesta a financiar su claramente ilegal operación.- Respondió Elizabeth poniéndose al frente del grupo al notar que nadie hacia o decía nada, nada coherente al menos. Su tono era firme pero muy propio.

-Ohhh quien lo diría, la bonita está a cargo. Lo siento mi Lady pero el pago de la tarifa no es opcional.- Insistió relamiéndose los labios, haciendo que todos adoptáramos una postura más ofensiva.

-Mantengo lo que dije, no vamos a pagar nada.-

-Una lástima…- Y con esas palabras el bandido y su grupejo nos atacaron ignorando que no tenían posibilidad alguna. –¡Esta bien, está bien! Nos rendimos. Diablos es verdad lo que dicen de los Guardas Grises.- Dijo notando la heráldica de Grifo en nuestros uniformes.

-Tu vida y la de tus compañeros a cambio de información.- Sentenció Elizabeth con su espada aun en la garganta de ese canalla.

-N-nosotros no queremos problemas con los asesinos del Rey.- Respondió herido y con miedo.

-¿¡Asesinos?! ¡De qué estás hablando!- Alistar levantó al bandido del suelo en un solo movimiento.

-Que-que todos dicen que fueron los Guardas Grises quienes mataron al Rey y que Loghain logró sacar al ejército justo a tiempo.- Alistar arrojó al sujeto quien aprovechó para escapar junto con todo el resto de su banda. Su furia era casi palpable.

-Bueno, ya estamos en Lothering ¿Alguien se ha molestado en revisar los tratados?- Dijo intentando empujar fuera de su mente las palabras del delincuente.

-Oh ¿Así que vuelves con nosotros? Era muy difícil recargarte sobre tu espada y llorar.- Morrigan podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sí, los revisé y resulta que podemos acudir a los enanos de Orzammar, a los elfos Dalishianos y a mis antiguos "hermanos" del Círculo de Magi, supongo que además aun tienes deseos de recurrir a Arl Eamon.- Mencioné sin gran emoción por la posibilidad de volver al Círculo.

-Quizás deberíamos dividirnos, para abarcar más territorio.- Sugirió Alistar ansioso por deshacerse de Morrigan.

-Esa es una idea terrible… Si Loghain le dijo a todo Ferelden que matamos a Cailan debe haberle puesto precio a la cabeza de cualquier sobreviviente, sin mencionar que el único miembro de nuestro grupo que no es un Guarda… es una apostata.-

-Azana tiene razón, debemos permanecer juntos, es nuestra mejor opción en caso de que Loghain envíe algún ataque, con respecto a nuestro primer movimiento concuerdo con Alistar, debemos acudir a Eamon, el apoyo de un noble será vital para que no nos ejecuten por traición…- Elizabeth analizaba cada movimiento y sus posibles consecuencias.

-¿Por qué nos acusarían de traición? Podemos probar que Loghain desertó.- Exclamaba Alistar con enojo.

-Anora es la Reina, Loghain probablemente su regente y nosotros un puñado de seudo traidores construyendo un ejército, los Guardas Grises ya fueron expulsados de estas tierras por tramar en contra de la corona, necesitamos el soporte de la nobleza.- Lucía pálida, la convicción que mostró ante Flemeth parecía flaquear.

-Entonces antes de siquiera movernos de aquí sugiero que cambiemos nuestras armaduras, no sé ustedes pero si hasta el bandido más estúpido del pueblo reconoce el escudo de los Guardas no llegaremos muy lejos.-

Con el pesar de Alistar y Elizabeth nos deshicimos de nuestros uniformes de Guardas, solo unas finas capas sobre nuestros hombros cubrían la falta de armadura y túnica, al menos hasta que encontráramos una armería o tienda.

En la villa, mientras los demás discutían con un comerciante y una madre me separé de ellos…

-¡MADRE, MADRE DONDE ESTAS!- Gritaba a todo pulmón un pequeño niño al costado del puente.

-Hey niño, no deberías estar aquí solo, es peligroso.- Si hay algo que nunca podré soportar es la tristeza de un niño…

-Y-yo… no se supone que hable con nadie, debo esperar a mi mamá.- Se veía agitado, cansado y asustado.

-Por qué mejor no buscas refugio en la capilla, pronto empezará a atardecer.-

-No, no puedo mi mamá me dijo que debía buscarla.- Recalcó temblando.

-Toma, come algo y ve a la capilla.- Estiré mi mano sin mirarlo con una moneda de plata en mi mano.

-UNA MONEDA DE PLATA WOOOOW GRACIAS… Tú ¿Eres una elfa cierto?- Preguntó ya más calmado.

-¿Mis orejas me delatan?-

-Mi padre dice que los elfos son maleducados, pero tú eres muy amable.- Me sonrió y se fue corriendo.

* * *

 _'_ _Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun'_

-¿Qunari?- Dije inconscientemente, en mi tiempo en el Circulo pasaba mi tiempo libre leyendo acerca de todo lo conocido pero nada captaba más mi atención que los Qunari, gigantes que aparecieron en el norte provenientes de nadie sabe dónde, que llevaban siglos en guerra con el Imperio de Tevinter, con una religión llamada fanatismo por algunos pero había, yo siempre pensé que había más. Nadie entrega su vida con tal devoción por un culto y los Qunari son cientos.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? No tengo nada para entretenerte, déjame en paz.- Se veía exhausto y vacío, pero quizás eso era lo normal en los de su especie.

-Ehhh nada, mi nombre es Azana la verdad nunca había visto un Qunari, solo leído sobre ustedes.- Lucía anonadada.

-Soy Sten miembro del Beresaad de la Vanguardia Qunari.-

-Es-es todo un placer conocerte.-

-Te burlas de mí… o muestras modales que no vine esperando encontrar en tus tierras, pero nada de eso importa ya pues moriré pronto.-

-¿Quién te mantiene prisionero?-

-La Capilla.-

-Y-yo… yo me marcho.- Debió ser locura momentánea pero decidí que debía liberarlo, necesitaba apoyo entre un grupo de ilusos.

Antes de cruzar nuevamente el puente para encontrarme con los demás, los vi a mis espaldas entrando a una especie de taberna.

-Caballeros seguramente todo esto es un malentendido, no tenemos por qué recurrir a la violencia.- Una hermana pelirroja mediaba entre lo que parecían ser hombres del ejército.

-No informaran a Loghain.- Exclamó Elizabeth desenvainando rápidamente, me mantuve fuera de la pelea pues aun no estoy dispuesta a utilizar mi magia en frente de tantos… testigos…

-Espera, ya se han rendido, es obvio que no pueden derrotarte.- Nuevamente esa bocazas pelirroja no podía mantener su boca cerrada.

Elizabeth bufó, nos miró y supongo que la mirada de cachorro de Alistar fue suficiente para que les permitiera irse, aunque no sin antes enviarle una amenaza a Loghain… perfecto ahora sabrá que estamos vivos, podría haberles pedido a los soldados que mintieran…

-Eso fue muy misericordioso, mi nombre es Leliana y soy una hermana del claustro aquí en la Capilla de Lothering, esos hombres dijeron que ustedes son Guardas Grises, si es así mi visión cobra sentido y por eso iré con ustedes.- Al menos estoy 100% segura de que no fui la única que pensó que estaba chiflada.

-¿Otra loca? Creí que ya habíamos llenado los cupos…- Bromeó Alistar.

-Debo ir con ustedes, yo tuve una revelación ¡Una visión! El Hacedor me dijo que debía ayudarlos.-

-Bien… puedes venir con nosotros.-

-Parece que el golpe en tu cabeza fue más grave de lo que mi madre creía.- Es la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo con Morrigan…

* * *

 **Nunca daré muchos detalles sobre los combates puesto que no soy muy buena para describirlos y me parecen (al menos los encuentros pequeños) irrelevantes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno en este capítulo quise salirme un poco del libreto, pero no de lo que es el universo del Dragon Age, hacerlo lo más realista posible, no me gusta que mis personajes saquen recursos de la nada, todo tiene que tener sentido.**

* * *

.

 **Crónicas de una Maleficarum**

 **-Compañerismo-**

.

.

-Espera… ¿Dijiste que eres una Hermana de Claustro?-

-Si.- Respondió con un acento Orlesiano.

-Entonces ¿Qué puedes decirme del prisionero Qunari?- Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza al escuchar mi pregunta.

-Oh, él… asesinó a una familia de campesinos, incluyendo a los niños.-

-Muy conmovedor, estaba pensando en que podrías ayudarnos a liberarlo.-

-¿Por qué querríamos liberar a un peligroso asesino de niños?- Alistar no veía más allá de lo que Leliana había mencionado.

-Porque no estamos hablando de un vulgar criminal, un soldado de la Vanguardia Qunari no es cualquier cosa, hablamos de un ejército que tuvo en jaque a toda Thedas.-

-Concuerdo con Azana, además me parece inaceptable tener a una majestuosa criatura como esa enjaulada esperando la muerte….- Comentó Morrigan, pero nada de eso importaba pues todos inconscientemente volteamos hacia Elizabeth, de forma tácita se había convertido en la líder indiscutible.

-Me parece bien, Leliana ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos a convencer a la Reverenda Madre para que nos facilite la custodia del Qunari?-

-Bu-bueno, si es lo que hace falta para que me permitan ir con ustedes entonces los ayudare.- Y mientras nos alistábamos para ir a la Capilla, Elizabeth nos detuvo a Morrigan y a mi antes de poner un pie fuera de la caverna.

-Es mejor que ustedes 2 nos esperen aquí, no quiero llamar más la atención.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Iremos a pedir a la Capilla que liberen a un prisionero acusado de asesinato, no quiero llevarlas y arriesgarme a que las apunten como apostatas, no se vería bien. Espero que lo entiendan.-

…

Un sucio plato con un par de barras de pan añejo era lo único que nos mantenía "entretenidas" a Morrigan y a mí, sin nada más que hacer que mirarnos las caras…

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta.- Me dirigió una mirada que no pude descifrar.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo es que una maga puede aceptar someterse a la voluntad de la Capilla?- Auch, directo a grano.

-Imagino que para alguien como tú, con aires de superioridad, la simple idea de vivir atrapada en el Círculo es patética, te crees mejor que todos aun cuando desconoces por completo la realidad fuera de la Espesura. Veamos… ¿Cuál era tu pregunta? Ah sí por qué "elegí" someterme, bueno es simple, a diferencia de ti a mí no me criaron para creerme mejor que los demás, eso lo aprendí de más adulta y porque realmente soy mejor que el resto de los magos. No sé qué imagen tendrás del Círculo pero te enseñan que eres una desgracia, que tu magia es una marca del odio del Hacedor y que prácticamente deberías dar gracias cada segundo de que te permitan seguir con vida en la torre. Nunca aprendes a tener orgullo o a respetarte como igual, no somos iguales al resto y jamás te dejaran olvidarlo, vives con el filo de la espada templaria en tu cuello. Pero tú no sabes lo que es eso, piensas que es nuestra elección y que de ser tú probablemente te suicidarías antes de renunciar a tu libertad, la mayor diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo no renuncié a mi libertad… nunca la tuve. Ya sea como maga o como elfa siempre me han visto como algo inferior. Por si te lo preguntas son muchos los magos que se suicidan, en su mayoría son quienes llegaron a la torre en su adultez, los otros como yo no tenemos ningún recuerdo fuera de la torre, por tanto nada a que aferrarnos o aspirar.

-A-aun así no creas que me vas a conmover con tu causa.-

-Yo solo respondí tu pregunta, no me interesa tu lastima.-

* * *

A las afueras de Lothering preparamos un campamento improvisado, muchos necesitábamos descanso, el cual no duró mucho, interrumpido por el movimiento de ramas y hojas.

-¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? ¡MUESTRESE DE INMEDIATO!- Elizabeth exigió a la oscuridad de la noche.

-Oh-oh por favor no-no ataquen.- Un par de enanos salieron de entre unos arbustos con las manos levantadas. –So-somos a quienes salvaron a las afueras de Lothering esta tarde, los seguimos porque te-tenemos una tienda, mercancías que quizás podrían interesarles.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Debemos tener en cuenta la cantidad de dinero con la que contamos…- Comentó Elizabeth a lo que todos nos reunimos cerca del fuego, mientras los enanos acercaban su carro al campamento.

Por razones obvias ni Morrigan ni Sten tenían ni siquiera una moneda de cobre… Alistar, Leliana y yo sumábamos en total 47 piezas de plata.

-… Es muy poco… Apenas medio soberano, es mejor guardarlo todo junto.-

-Espera por qué guardaras tú todo el dinero que tenemos.- Exclamó Morrigan aun cuando nadie más objetó.

-Por esto.- Dijo a tiempo que lanzaba una pequeña bolsa de cuero junto al fuego, que al caer asomó un puñado de monedas de oro. –Allí hay 63 soberanos, es todo lo que pude traer de Pináculo, pero hay más… Bann Loren es un gran amigo de mi familia, tenemos una cámara con dinero y objetos de utilidad en su Castillo Caer Oswin, en caso de… Emergencia.-

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?-

-Porque antes no teníamos a todo Ferelden en nuestra contra…-

-¿Dónde queda el Castillo?-

-Al noreste de la Torre del Circulo.-

-Debemos ir de inmediato, no sé ustedes pero los recursos son una prioridad, no podremos derrotar la Ruina cuando ni siquiera tenemos armaduras o armas apropiadas.-

-Descansen mañana a primera luz partimos en dirección al norte.-

* * *

 _Oscuridad, tinieblas y corrupción me abrumaban, pero aun así podía escucharlo a la lejanía… una canción y una voz… llamándome gritando mi nombre…_

 _Intento acercarme hacia la voz adentrándome cada vez más en la oscuridad…_

 _Y ahí lo vi, se alzó ante mí el enorme dragón con los ojos completamente blancos el terror me paralizó por completo… Me está mirando…_

* * *

-Déjenme adivinar, ninguna de las 2 estaba soñando con pie o conejitos.- Dijo Alistar, al tiempo que me percataba que Elizabeth también había despertado de golpe, podía ver el sudor frío corriendo por su frente.

-Fu-fue demasiado real.- Elizabeth tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos.

-Bueno, lo era más o menos, esa es la conexión que tenemos con los engendros tenebrosos.-

-Entonces ese era…- De solo pensarlo se me heló la sangre.

-Si… Ese era el Archidemonio, por eso podemos saber con seguridad que esto es una Ruina.-

* * *

La caminata por el bosque era muy distinto a recorrer los caminos, el calor, la humedad, la falta de caminos… el lodo…

Alistar nos hizo una seña y todos nos agazapamos en silencio, un hombre que parecía pertenecer a la nobleza por su atuendo estaba siendo rodeado por un grupo de soldados con sus espadas desenvainadas.

- _Ese es el Confidente del Rey.-_ Susurró Elizabeth exaltándose, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar uno de los soldados lo apuñaló e hizo que todos saltáramos al combate.

-Gracias… no creí que los hombres de Loghain me encontrarían tan rápido… ahora soy hombre muerto.-

-Usted era el confidente del Rey.-

-Lady Cousland, usted estaba en Ostagar… el Rey confió en mí pero yo lo decepcioné y después de la batalla Loghain vino tras mi.- Elizabeth sujetaba con fuerza la mano del hombre moribundo al punto de temblar.

-No se preocupe cuénteme que ocurrió.- Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura pero con cada silaba su voz se quebraba más.

-Estuve tanto tiempo en la prisión de Bann Loren todo porque creían que aún seguía en posesión de un objeto de gran valor… pero dígame mi Lady ¿Qué la trae a estas tierras tan peligrosas?.-

-De hecho dirigíamos al Castillo Caer Oswin… A reabastecernos y solicitar la ayuda de Bann Loren, pero por lo que veo… no encontraremos ayuda en esa dirección.-

-La llave, la llave del cofre de la Armadura Real esta en Ostagar, la enterré allí, es curioso si la hubiera conservado ahora estaría en manos de Loghain, no se rinda mi Lady si conoce alguna forma de entrar a Caer Oswin inténtelo, todos los hombres del Bannon están fuera en campañas por la guerra civil incluyendo al mismo Bann. Debe recuperar las armas del Rey Maric, además el cofre tiene un compartimento donde encontrará documentos secretos con los Orlesianos y la Emperatriz Celine en persona… La llave está enterrada en la base de una estatua en el campamento de los magos… Sé que sabrá darle al Rey una apropiada sepultura en que caso que… en caso de qu- El hombre exhaló su última bocanada de aire en brazos de Elizabeth.

 _Cada vez las cosas lucían peor para nosotros, los aliados desaparecían y los enemigos no hacían más que rodearnos, como lo habían hecho con ese hombre en el bosque…_

* * *

 **Bueno para estar más en contexto, Bann Loren es el esposo de Lady Landra la amiga de la Teyrina Eleonor (la que fue a Pináculo con su hijo y su dama)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar esta historia con la que me he encariñado en poco tiempo.**

* * *

.

 **Crónicas de una Maleficarum**

 **-Acercamiento-**

.

.

-Así que… básicamente tu plan es colarte a los calabozos del Castillo ¿Por dinero? Me parece un plan perfecto.- Señaló Azana con palpable sarcasmo, mientras el grupo permanecía oculto en unos matorrales aledaños a la imponente fortaleza.

-No es tan difícil, conozco Caer Oswin como la palma de mi mano, además según los relatos de los aldeanos la mayoría de los soldados partieron hacia Ostagar antes de la batalla y nadie ha vuelto.-

-Qué tal si solo entras, Bann Loren te conoce, puede que sea razonable contigo.- Sugirió Alistar ingenuo pero con un tono que daba a entender que ni siquiera él creía en sus palabras.

-Es un hombre envenenado por Loghain que perdió a toda su familia… no creo que vaya a entender razones.- Comentó Leliana con pesar.

-Parsheera… no tenemos tiempo para esto ¿Qué hacemos aquí mientras los engendros tenebrosos avanzan sin oposición en el sur?-

-No es tan simple Sten, no podemos ir a combatir sin armas, ni armaduras, ni ninguna clase de apoyo.- Los ánimos se encendían con cada segundo que pasaban escondidos.

* * *

Elizabeth, Azana y Leliana recorrieron los alrededores del Castillo hasta visualizar una pequeña entrada de servicio.

- _No debemos matar a nadie, en caso de que nos descubran intenten noquear, eviten causar todo el daño posible… Por favor.-_ La preocupación de Elizabeth era palpable, ser tratada como un paria en su propia tierra, en las tierras de los amigos más cercanos de sus padres, le destruía el corazón, a pesar de su vida lejos de la corte era devota con su país, amaba Ferelden y ahora no era más que una traidora.

La intromisión fue breve, dentro de los calabozos, en la tercera celda una trampilla oculta, visible solo para aquellos que conocen su existencia se encontraba la cámara de emergencia que hace décadas el abuelo de Teyrn Bryce Cousland había mandado a construir en caso de que su familia tuviera que huir, cosa común entre las familias nobles de cualquier país.

- _¡Azana! Detente, por allá está el patio del Castillo, ven aquí.-_

 _"Y a un corto salto de distancia hacia un oscuro agujero, ahí estaba la cámara secreta de la familia Cousland, jamás había visto algo así, un cuarto pequeño polvoriento y sucio plagado de tesoros y recuerdos, cuadros de los antepasados de Elizabeth vigilaban su legado, cofres rebosantes de soberanos, armaduras y armas que parecían sacadas de libros de fantasía, joyas y piedras preciosas amontonadas en una esquina mugrienta."_

 _-_ Es la primera vez que estoy aquí…- Dijo Elizabeth abstraída en lo que la rodeaba. –Tomen lo que puedan pero no se sobrecarguen demasiado, no volveremos aquí.-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la maga extrañada por la decisión de su compañera.

-Aún tengo la esperanza de salvar mi linaje, si en algún momento del futuro los descendientes de mi familia tienen problemas deberé dejar parte del tesoro para ayudarles.- Con toda su familia asesinada y ella convertida en Guarda Gris no perdía la fe de ver reconstruida su familia…

* * *

-Esto será suficiente.- Dijo con esfuerzo mientras arrogaba frente a los demás el saco con piezas de armaduras, espadas, arcos y toda clase de armas que habían recolectado.

-¿Ahora a donde nos dirigimos?- Preguntó Morrigan recargada sobre un árbol, ninguno de esos implementos le eran de utilidad y estaba comenzado a exasperarse por la tardanza.

-Creo que Risco Rojo es la mejor opción.- Recalcó Alistar.

* * *

Caminaron hasta volver al Camino Real y montaron su campamento.

-Así que… Alistar ¿Qué piensas de Elizabeth?- Preguntó la maga con cizaña, no esperando una respuesta sino solo una reacción.

-¿Eh? Ah bueno, es una buena líder, creo…- La sola presencia de la elfa causaba incomodidad en el ex-templario. -¿Hay algo en específico que quieras saber Azana?-

-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? Yo solo quería charlar…- Dijo mofándose antes de marcharse a su espacio al ver que la aludida se acercaba.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó secándose el cabello.

-Si… es solo Azana.-

-Bueno, ella suele ser algo incomoda…- Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? Hoy… pasaron muchas cosas, imagino que te sientes cansada.-

-No… no, no es cansancio, es otra cosa… que jamás había sentido… siempre estuve orgullosa de lo que era, de donde venía y ahora que no soy nada me siento algo perdida… y continuo perdiendo cosas…- Susurró cabizbaja. Alistar solo reaccionó a posar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-¿Dónde creciste Alistar?- Preguntó intentando alivianar el ambiente.

-¿Mmmmm? ¿Yo? Ehhh bueno, ¿No te lo dije? Fui criado por una manada de lobos…- Su tono nervioso y clara incomodidad hicieron que la mujer no le quitara los ojos de encima mientras se sacaba parte de la armadura.

-Vamos… puedes confiar en mí, después de todo no tengo a quien contarle tus secretos.- Y al terminar la frase notó con pesar lo triste de su comentario.

-Me crio Arl Eamon, en el Risco Rojo.-

-Lo conoces, por eso quieres acudir a él.- Elizabeth notó la convicción en las palabras de su compañero, esperanza, cosa que a veces ella olvidaba.

-Es un buen hombre…- Terminó con una sonrisa mientras observaba el danzar del fuego en su fogata.

Un siseo de dolor captó la atención de Alistar.

-Estas herida.- Dijo tomando su antebrazo desnudo sin ningún tapujo.

-N-no es nada grave, debo habérmelo hecho al bajar a la cámara.- La sangre fluía leve pero constantemente.

-Tengo unas vendas aquí mismo.- La vendó con delicadeza como si estuviera hecha de cristal y la más mínima torpeza fuera a quebrarla, por largos minutos reinó el silencio con la luna y el fuego de la hoguera como únicos testigos, sus ojos se encontraron y una sincera sonrisa hizo brotar el rubor en las mejillas de Alistar. –Creo que ya está.- Dijo dubitativo depositando con la misma gentileza inicial el brazo de la muchacha. Sin decir una palabra y solo dedicándole un gesto amable con la cabeza ella se retiró hasta su tienda sintiendo la mirada persistente de él antes de perderse en la oscuridad de su refugio.

* * *

-Elizabeth…- Mientras Alistar tomaba del brazo a la líder de su pequeño grupo para apartarse de los demás, las miradas y susurros curiosos no tardaron en aparecer, bueno menos Sten, pero sus voces eran acalladas por el sonido del agua cayendo, clara señal de que se encontraban en la entrada de la villa del Risco Rojo.

-¿Está todo bien?- Elizabeth no ocultaba su incertidumbre.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre que Arl Eamon me crio aquí en Risco Rojo… bueno…-

-¿No es tu padre o si?- Se puso algo pálida con solo pensarlo.

-No no… es solo que… ¡Soy un bastardo! El Rey Maric es mi padre y mi madre fue una sirvienta del Castillo, Arl Eamon lo sabía y por eso me crio.- Vomitó la información como un niño que hace una travesura y no puede evitar confesar.

Elizabeth intentaba digerir la información lo más rápido posible pero se encontraba en shock, esto cambiaba mucho las cosas, es más hacia todo mucho más claro.

-Tranquilo Alistar… No pasa nada.- Dijo con un tono dulce y armonioso en un intento por calmar al hombre que parecía a punto de colapsar.

-Todos a mi alrededor lo sabían nunca tuve que decírselo a nadie, es por eso que quizás no abordé la situación correctamente.-

-¿Duncan lo sabía? ¿Lo sabe Loghain? Qué clase de pregunta es esa claro que lo sabe.-

-Pero esto no cambia nada… la verdad solo quería que lo supieras.- Dijo ya más calmado.

-Alistar no quiero que te preocupes, pero esto si cambia las cosas. Con Cailan muerto sabes que podrías tener qu-

-¡NO! NO, claro que no… Arl Eamon es hermano de la reina y muy querido por todo Ferelden, él debería ser quien tomara el trono.-

-¿Y qué pasará si el Arl no se recupera? Alistar no puedes hacer oídos sordos a lo que está pasando… ¿No lo entiendes? En Ferelden las familias que le siguen a la realeza son los Teyrn, mi padre era uno y Loghain es el otro, pero él es solo un plebeyo.- Elizabeth notaba que con cada palabra Alistar iba palideciendo, ni él ni nadie de su grupo estaba tan interiorizado con la política en Ferelden como ella y ahora tenía muchas cosas que reflexionar.

-¡UUUHHHH VAMOS MI PRINCIPE, RISCO ROJO NOS ESPERA!- La conversación entre los Guardas nunca fue secreta y los gritos de Azana apoyados por las impresiones de Morrigan y Leliana habían diezmado el ambiente de privacidad y confianza.

* * *

-¿Bann Teagan? Te acuerdas de mí, la última vez que nos vimos yo era un niño… y estaba cubierto de barro.-

-¿Cubierto de barro? ¿Alistar, eres tú? Por el aliento del Hacedor estas son excelentes noticias, todos creímos que habías caído en Ostagar junto con mi sobrino.-

-Entonces… ¿No das crédito a las palabras de Loghain?-

-¿Que los Guardas Gris traicionaron y mataron a mi sobrino? ¿Que Cailan arriesgó todo en nombre de la gloria? Claro que no, son las palabras de un hombre desesperado…-

 _Bann Teagan era un hombre que parecía tener solo un par de años más que yo, a pesar de ser notoria su buena cuna se notaba sencillo a la vez, un hombre que media a las personas por su valor y no por su origen. A mi alrededor se alzaba una capilla, siempre odie a la capilla "elegidos por el Hacedor" ellos mismos se otorgan el poder de disponer con las vidas de los demás y se dan aires de superioridad que no les corresponden, pomposos y egocéntricos no sería nada de ellos si no hubieran tanto crédulos que se tragaran sus mentiras…_

-Claro que ayudaremos Bann Teagan, es por eso que estamos aquí, necesitamos la ayuda del Arl si queremos enfrentarnos a Loghain.- _Alistar parecía disfrutar de su papel de héroe de la historia, ya veremos si tendrá la fuerza para ajustarse a las expectativas que acababa de crear._

-Esto es completamente inútil… solo perderemos el tiempo, si estos campesinos quieres salvar su aldea deben hacerlo ellos mismos de otra forma no merecen ser salvados.- Las palabras de Sten siempre eran de alguna forma mucho más duras que las de Morrigan.

-Pueden hablar con Murdock, él les dirá en que pueden ayudar antes de que caiga la noche.- Sugirió Teagan antes de atender otros asuntos.

* * *

 _Leliana, Sten y yo fuimos a explorar la aldea mientras que los demás hacían los mandados de estos pueblerinos. Llegamos hasta una pequeña taberna que parecía abierta sin importar que la aldea estuviera siendo engullida por cadáveres andantes. Dentro un gordo cobarde y una camarera corriente mantenían el lugar funcionando._

-Wow mal momento para visitar Risco Rojo ¿no les parece extranjeros?-

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo… tabernero…-

-Eh lo que mi compañera quiere decir es que estamos aquí para ayudar.- Dijo Leliana intentado suavizar mi áspero saludo. -¿Qué puedes decirme del elfo del rincón?- Preguntó cambiando completamente el tema.

-Nada la verdad, llegó unos días antes que todo comenzara y no le gusta la compañía.- Leliana no dejo de observarlo mientras el hombre hablaba.

-Hay algo raro en él… no lo sé.-

-Quizás si le preguntamos directamente.- Sugerí en tono de broma al tiempo que Leliana se aproximaba a él para interrogarlo.

-Gracias… pero no busco compañía.- Dijo sin siquiera voltear.

-Estuve observándote y no pude evitar notar algo raro en ti…-

-Mira eres muy bonita pero solo quiero estar a solas.- Recalcó más nervioso cada vez.

-Eres un espía no es así… puedo reconocer a uno solo con mirarlo y tú eres un espía.-

-Habla antes de que las cosas se pongan feas.- Dije esperando terminar rápido con esta charada.

-Hey, no porque seas una Guarda Gris puedes hacer lo que desees.- Respondió titubeante.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy una Guarda?- Lo interrogué aproximándome con tono amenazante.

-A-alto, está bien to-toma esta carta me la dio Arl Rendon Howe, por favor, solo se me pidió que observara algún cambio.-

- _… Cobarde…_ Ayudaras a defender la ciudad, ahora.- Le ordené con la notoria aprobación de Sten.

* * *

 _Nos esperaba una larga noche… Pero al menos esperaba que esto sirviera para salvar al único aliado que parecíamos tener…_

* * *

 **Y bueno se viene el asedio a la villa, la parte de la pelea será corta para poder centrarnos más en la historia y en las decisiones importantes que hay que tomar en esta parte en particular.**

 **Siempre leo y tomo en consideración todos sus comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leyendo sus comentarios, si hay algunas partes que avanzo rápido o derechamente me salto y es que no soy muy buena para describir peleas ni batallas, a lo largo de toda la historia trataré de centrarme en las decisiones y conocer un poco más el pasado de los personajes.**

* * *

.

 **Crónicas de una Maleficarum**

 **-Rol-**

.

.

-Bien hecho ese elfo merecía que lo pusieran en su lugar.- Exclamó el tabernero mofándose de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Dame una excusa para no matarte en este mismo momento.- Ese hombre estaba burlándose de un elfo justo frente a mi… malas noticias para él.

-Azana por favor, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia.- Dijo Leliana sujetando mi brazo.

-Si no quieres que te envuelva en llamas en este momento lo mejor será que saques tu gordo trasero de aquí ahora y vayas a ayudar a defender tu mugrosa villa esta noche.- Dudó por un momento antes de tragar saliva y salir del local sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Bien hecho, cualquiera que pueda luchar debería hacerlo.- Agregó Sten sin referirse a mis reacciones.

* * *

De vuelta en la Capilla Leliana escuchaba con gran alegría las "hazañas" que Alistar y Elizabeth habían realizado en nuestra pequeña incursión a los alrededores.

-" _Aahhh ayudaron a esa pobre muchacha a encontrar a su hermanito y además le pagaron una fortuna por un trozo de acero inservible… Aaawww le prometieron a un asqueroso ebrio que rescatarían a su hija la cual probablemente esta super muerta…"_

Con todos los encargos concretados solo nos aguardaba esperar el anochecer, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, los aldeanos aterrados intentaban calmar a los niños, mientras que otros ya habían abandonado completamente la esperanza.

-Tú pensaste desde el principio que esto era una causa perdida… ¿No es así?- Mi innata curiosidad me tentó a romper el eterno silencio entre Sten y yo.

-Tú tampoco querías ayudar ¿Por qué te sorprende?- Respondió estoico sin dejar de mirar hacia la nada.

\- Es diferente… Mis acciones son egoístas, no es que piense que la aldea está perdida, es que simplemente no me importa.- Esperando una reacción que nunca llegó, voltee a mirarlo.

-Eres alguien falto de propósito, en Par Vollen encontrarías un sentido en el Qun, certeza. El único camino a la verdad, el egoísmo de tu raza y los humanos es como ponzoña.- Las palabras de Sten solo me confundían ¿Tan radical era su forma de pensar que no le hallaba sentido alguno a sus creencias?

-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué es exactamente el Qun?- Rodó los ojos hacia mí y suspiró.

-No estas prepara para aprender ni yo para enseñar.-

-No te pido que me conviertas solo que… aclares algunos puntos oscuros.-

-Sten, es mi papel y mi nombre, es lo que soy y lo que seré, el Qun me dio un rol, un propósito y hasta el último de mis días deberé desempeñar mi papel según las exigencias del Qun.-

-Pero nadie puede decirte lo que eres… lo que quieres ser.-

-No son cosas que dependa de nosotros elegir, tú por ejemplo eres Saarebas, ese seria tu papel y tu nombre, la declaración y acusación para los magos, no es algo que puedas cambiar.-

-Claro que no… pero lo que haces con tu vida, eso es algo que puedes elegir, es decir si alguien te hubiese preguntado qué rol te gustaría desempeñar es-

-¿Elegir? Que extraños conceptos tienes maga, uno no puede elegir lo que es. Por mucho que quieras ser humana, o no ser maga, o ser hombre, es lo que eres, esa ilusión de elegir solo causa frustración, es desperdiciar una vida. De someterte al Qun entenderías que el que te otorguen un propósito te hará feliz-

-… Entonces… Sten ¿Tú eres feliz?- Su cara se vació completamente de emoción pero también comenzaba a entenderlo un poco más...

* * *

El anochecer finalmente dejó caer su manto y la intranquilidad de quieres creían que esta sería su última noche en este mundo aumentaba la tensión de los que se enfrentaban por primera vez a este horror desconocido. La bruma verde cubrió el puente que conecta el Castillo con la aldea y los gritos no tardaron, algunos soldados titubearon en quedarse en sus puestos mientras Ser Perth recitaba en voz alta unas plegarias al Hacedor.

La batalla fue larga y sangrienta, muchos cayeron y no fue hasta que los primeros rayos de sol impregnaron la tierra de luz que pudimos ver realmente las consecuencias de la carnicería.

Unas palabras dedicadas a los caídos que hicieron brotar chispas de esperanza en quienes aún seguíamos aquí y unos minutos de silencio antes de volver a la realidad puesto que esto no hacia más que comenzar.

* * *

Junto al molino Bann Teagan con una expresión más calmada nos esperaba…

-El asalto terminó y salimos victoriosos, es el momento de entrar al Castillo, acabamos con la mayoría de los cadáveres así que es el mejor momento par- ¡Por el aliento del Hacedor!- Exclamó sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, una mujer de ropas elegantes acompañada de un soldado corrieron a toda velocidad hacia nosotros aparentemente desde el Castillo. -¡Isolde! Es-es… cómo es posible ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Oh Teagan, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, yo... yo necesito que vuelvas al Castillo conmigo, por favor Teagan.-

-No creo que sea prudente… Es demasiado arriesgado y no podemos darnos el lujo de que pierda su vida.- Elizabeth hizo acto de presencia mientras la mujer llamada Isolde volteaba a mirarla con desdén.

-¿Disculpa? Teagan ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- Preguntó ignorando completamente el hecho de que estábamos de pie frente a ella.

-Isolde ellos son nuestros amigos, nos han ayudado desinteresadamente en estos tiempos de necesidad.-

-Por favor Arlessa, debemos saber cuál es la situación en el Castillo.- Agregó Alistar sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿¡Alistar!? De todas las personas que- Antes de terminar su despectivo comentario Teagan volvió a interrumpirla.

-Isolde, debes decirnos que ocurre en el Castillo.-

-Y-yo… no sé qué puedo revelar sin riesgos… Una maldad desconocida nos ha apresado en el Castillo, Connor… esta maldad nos mantiene con vida, a Eamon, Connor y a mí pero no sé por cuánto y los demás… Oh Teagan tienes que venir conmigo ¡Te lo ruego! Connor, él ha visto tanta muerte ¡TEAGAN POR FAVOR!- La mujer sonaba particularmente desesperada haciendo que Teagan terminara por ceder.

-Está bien Isolde, iré contigo, solo dame un momento a solas.-

-Bi-bien yo… te esperare cerca del puente pero ¡por favor Teagan no tardes!-

-Alistar… debo pedir tu ayuda y la de tus compañeros una vez más… hay un pasadizo en este molino que lleva hasta los calabozos del Castillo, deben entrar y sacar a Eamon de aquí, los demás Connor, Isolde y yo somos descartables.-

-No puedo permitirlo Teagan.- Elizabeth una vez más intercedía.

-U-una vez dentro… pueden abrir las compuertas para que los caballeros de Ser Perth os ayuden, por favor sois nuestra única esperanza.- Teagan se aproximó a Elizabeth y tomó sus manos en señal de súplica a lo que ella solo se limitó a suspirar dando a entender que aceptaba el plan.

-Un plan estúpido tras otro…- Sten no escondió su descontento.

-¿Así que nos infiltraremos en otro Castillo? No imagino como eso puede ayudarnos a derrotar la Ruina…- Dijo Morrigan hastiada.

* * *

-¿Quién construye un túnel subterráneo que cruce un lago?- Sten preguntaba incrédulo ante la hazaña que aparentemente significaba.

-Increíblemente… la mayoría de los Castillos tienen pasajes ocultos, es más me atrevería decir que todos los Castillos tiene una, claro que no todos atraviesan un lago…- Respondió en un susurro mientras avanzábamos con antorchas en mano.

-Ahhh recuerdo cuando me encerré todo un día en una celda *suspiro* buenos tiempos…- Agregó Alistar, no sé si me gusta la idea de imaginarme a un niño encerrado en un calabozo.

-¡A-ALEJENSE DE MI!- Unos gritos desesperados de ayuda provenientes de algún pobre diablo captaron nuestra atención.

-Jowan… _Hacedor tiene que ser una broma…_ -

-¡Azana no puedo creer que seas tú!- Replicó furioso. –TÚ ME TRAICIONASTE CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGA.-

-Ya cállate… yo no te traicioné, lo único que hice fue salvarle el pellejo a Amelia del problema que TÚ causaste ¿¡Magia de sangre!? ¿Qué creíste que ocurría? Sabías que los templarios te tenían en la mira e hiciste lo más estúpido que pudiste… Pero sabes que tengo que agradecerte, de no ser por tu infinita estupidez yo no estaría aquí. Gracias Jowan siempre fuiste un inútil pero al menos me serviste para convertirme en una Guarda.- Pude notar como cada una de mis palabras lo provocaban.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!- Me gritó antes de rajarse las muñecas. –¡Veamos si te podrás burlar de esto!- Todos en posición de combate y Jowan atacó, una oleada de sangre nos tumbó, solo Alistar y Sten quedaron de pie, Alistar rápidamente dispersó la magia a tiempo que pude tomar mi bastón.

-Mueve un musculo y voy a hacer que te retuerzas como una alimaña.- Con la punta de mi bastón sobre su cuello pude ver duda en los ojos de Jowan. –Ahora me dirás qué demonios está pasando aquí.- A regañadientes se dignó a contestarme.

-Teyrn Loghain… Él me contrató para envenenar al Arl…- Alistar apretó los puños ruidosamente.

-¿Cómo lograste meterte al Castillo.-

-Lady Isolde, ella me contrató para enseñarle a su hijo…-

-¡¿Connor es un mago?! ¿Arl Eamon lo sabe?- Al ex-templario le estaba costando procesar tanta información nueva.

-Él, él debe haber rasgado el velo eso es lo que está causando todo… la verdad yo ya estaba aquí encarcelado cuando todo empezó, es todo lo que sé ¿Qu-qué harán conmigo ahora?.- Elizabeth nos miró a todos en busca de opiniones.

-Libérenlo… No tiene sentido tenerlo aquí enjaulado.-

-Espera, es un mago de sangre que NOS ATACÓ, no puedes simplemente liberarlo.-

-Todos merecen una oportunidad… Incluso él.-

-Ohhh te refieres a él… o a ti misma.- Mientras Leliana y Morrigan argumentaban me acerque cuanto pude a Jowan.

- _Sabes lo que le ocurrió a tu preciosa Iniciada.-_ Susurré a su lado.

-¿¡Qué hiciste!?- En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente clavé una daga en su cuello, el grito ahogado en sangre de Jowan captó la atención de los demás.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- Elizabeth me interrogó.

-No hay nada que decir… es un mago de sangre, debía morir.- Respondí y seguí avanzando por el Castillo en silencio.

 _Cualquiera que me amenace no vivirá para contarlo... sin importar quien sea..._

* * *

 **Y bueno aqui termina, en el capítulo siguiente se decidirá el destino de Connor...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno... se que ha pasado tiempo pero de verdad que no he podido actualizar antes... ahora si que ya pasó la tormenta (figurativa) trataré de no desaparecer por tanto tiempo.**

* * *

.

 **Crónicas de una Maleficarum**

 **-Sangre-**

.

.

La sangre de los muertos mezclada con la de quienes debían ser nuestros aliados se opacaban con el final de la batalla, entre jadeos de cansancio observe con incredulidad como Isolde corría a socorrer a Teagan después de que lo noquearamos al principio de la pelea luego de que fuera ella quien pusiera su vida en la cuerda floja en primer lugar.

-Oh Teagan, no me lo habría perdonado si hubieras muerto.- Decía entre sollozos que no me convencían por completo…

-El niño es una abominación, todos sabemos lo que eso significa.- Clamó Morrigan mientras Isolde se volteaba hacia ella con una expresión de desprecio.

-¡Como puedes decir eso! Mi pequeño Connor NO ES UN MONSTRUO. Tienen que creerme él aún está ahí. Po-por favor ¡No le hagan daño a mi bebé!- Esa bruja astuta sabia jugar sus cartas, la lástima y compasión son armas mortales, a muchos monstruos se les ha permitido vivir por pena… y Alistar, Teagan, Leliana y Elizabeth estaban cayendo en su juego.

-No estoy dispuesta a matar a un niño.- Y ahí está, el dictamen de la señorita Cousland que nadie se atrevería a contrariar ¿Por qué? Supongo que no hay una respuesta rápida, ella era una especie de encarnación de lo justo y lo correcto, con la dosis perfecta de dureza, era ella quien tomaba las decisiones… al menos por ahora.

-E-el mago… él podría servir para algo…- Dijo temblando pero notoriamente más calmada.

-Eso no será posible… está muerto. Pero si lo que quieren es una conexión al velo solo hay 2 opciones, magia de sangre o una absurda cantidad de magos y lirio.-

-La Torre del Círculo tiene ambas.- Exclamó Alistar con la esperanza e ingenuidad de un infante, Elizabeth solo sonreía complacida por tan "humana" sugerencia.

-Es un viaje de un par de días hasta la Torre… y estando allí nada asegura que nos vayan a ayudar.-

-¿De qué hablas? Es el hijo del Arl.- Replicó Alistar con indignación.

-Bien entonces está decidido.-

-¿Eso es todo? "Está decidido" Elizabeth tu eres lista, creo que entiendes que no puedes dejar a una abominación cuidando el castillo.- Morrigan con su arrogancia tenía un punto. En apenas unos días Connor había exterminado casi por completo la aldea y a los residentes de la fortaleza.

-Entonces Morrigan, tú y Sten se quedarán aquí, traten de mantenerlo calmado y alejado pero si la situación se torna insostenible… que no les tiemble la mano solo porque es un niño.-

-Yo lo haré Guarda.- Proclamó Sten apretando sus puños con convicción, sin morbo asumiendo meramente que alguien tendría que hacerlo.

Elizabeth desenfundó su espada y la presentó frente a él.

-Esta es la espada de mi familia, ha servido a los Cousland desde antes de Calenhad… No conozco mucho de tradiciones Qunari pero quisiera que la usaras hasta que volvamos, la necesitaras más que yo.- Sten, algo reticente terminó por aceptar el préstamo.

* * *

-Azana… puedo hablarte un segundo.- Pidió Morrigan casi en un susurro con desconfianza o quizás esa es su actitud habitual.

-Dime.- Fingí indiferencia intentando ocultar mi innata curiosidad.

-Ya que Elizabeth decidió que me quede aquí quería pedirte un favor… El Grimorio de Flemeth hace muchos años fue robado por Templarios es la única vez que los secretos de mi madre han caído en manos extrañas.-

-He vivido toda mi vida en la Torre y he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca, dime como es.-

-Esta encuadernado con una cubierta negra de piel y tiene el símbolo de un árbol sin hojas en la portada.-

-Mmmmm nunca lo he visto… aunque puede que Irving lo guardase para sí… ¿Qué contiene exactamente?-

-Nada que pueda ser de utilidad para nadie que no sea yo.- Sentenció altanera.

-No te aseguro nada, mantendré los ojos abiertos.-

* * *

Salimos inmediatamente por lo que no avanzamos demasiado antes de que cayera el sol, en nuestro campamento improvisado, tres Guardas y un mabari descansaban junto a una fogata.

-Bueno, yo hare la primera guardia.- Dijo Alistar poniéndose de pie con pereza.

-Con qué nos encontraremos en la Torre.-

-Eehh… básicamente con un puñado de magos y templarios… no lo sé, para mi es lo normal.-

-¿Cuál es su visión de los Guardas?-

-Irving los respeta pero Gregoir… no le agradan demasiado desde que me reclutaron.- Espeté con una sonrisa burlesca al recordar la cara de furia del Comandante mientras me marchaba con Duncan.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque a la Capilla no le gusta que le arrebaten sus juguetes.-

-Pero tú has vivido allí gran parte de tu vida ¿No les consideras tu familia?-

-La Torre es una cárcel y los Templarios celadores listos para matarte ante cualquier señal de debilidad… Nadie allí es familia de nadie. Pero hablando de familia… creo que la tuya es mucho más interesante "Lady Cousland", nunca había conocido a alguien con una espada familiar ¿Qué me dices, no visitaremos el Pinaculo en alguna de nuestras avent.-

-No.- Gruñó tajante antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. –Esa tampoco es mi casa, al menos ya no.- Sé que el tacto no es lo mío y aunque la curiosidad es un defecto muy feo era más fuerte que mi voluntad.

-Puedes decirme que pasó, no es como si tuviera a alguien a quien irle con el chisme.- Ronronee intentado doblegar su testarudo carácter.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber en realidad?-

-¿Cómo es que eres la hija de un Teyrn y no vives la vida de una cuasi princesa?- Su rostro palideció mientras me miraba con desamparo.

-No es una historia que me guste compartir… Fue hace mucho pero aun asi…- Miró hacia Alistar y me di cuenta de que lo que fuera que le pasó no quería que nadie del grupo se enterara.

-Bien hagamos esto, tú me cuentas tu historia y yo después te contaré lo que quieras saber de mí.- Me miró fijamente por largos segundos como queriendo descifrar mis intenciones y aunque aún había duda en sus ojos finalmente aceptó.

* * *

 _Era mi cumpleaños número 13, mis padres no habían preparado una gran fiesta pero aun así concurrieron muchas familias de la nobleza, más que nada por los rumores de que el Rey Maric estaba pensado en comprometer a Cailan… conmigo… todo un escándalo, aunque no eran más que rumores._

 _No había muchos niños más en la fiesta ya que las familias protegen mucho a sus hijos, enfermedades, accidentes, rivales, los hijos son siempre el blanco más efectivo. A pesar de todo ahí estaba Oswyn hijo de Bann Sighard y Vaughan Kendells, cuyo padre Urien por supuesto se encontraba muy ocupado en Denerim, en ese tiempo Vaughan y Oswyn tenían alrededor de 18 años._

 _Ya avanzada la velada mi padre, Maric, Bann Loren y Loghain, charlaban animadamente… bueno cualquiera lo haría después de beber esa cantidad de vino, claro exceptuando a Loghain, tiene una fuerte opinión en contra de las bebidas espirituosas "Nada que comprometa mi juicio y lucidez" solía decir con esa expresión taciturna tan característica._

 _Mi madre por su parte mantenía el ambiente ligero, el compromiso de Arl Eamon con una Orlesiana era el escándalo del momento y mi madre buscaba evitar que surgiera el tema a toda costa, las opiniones aún estaban muy divididas entre los invitados. Fergus harto de tanta política y cotilleo había ido a los campos de entrenamiento junto con otros nobles jóvenes para competir amistosamente entre ellos, espada, arco y flecha… hombres…_

 _Yo me escabullí fuera del castillo a las perreras de los mabari, cerca del campo de entrenamiento. Los mabari son una compañía excelente, nada de chismes nada de política, pero aun así puedes ver ese brillo es inteligencia y comprensión en sus ojos._

 _"_ _-Si no es la cumpleañera más hermosa de Ferelden ¿Qué hace aquí sola mi Lady?-" Su tono era inocente, fue amable._

 _-Solo quería ver a los mabari Lord Vaughan, el señor Devin, el maestro del canil dice que uno de ellos se imprimó de mí, pero que aún no puedo ser oficialmente su ama porque es muy cachorro, por eso vengo a visitarlo cada que puedo.-_

 _"_ _-Eso suena impresionante. Dígame mi lady ¿Puedo preguntarle algo para que quede solo entre nosotros?-"_

 _-Claro.- Era tan ingenua…_

 _"_ _-Imagino que la prometida del príncipe aún conserva su virtud… intacta.-"_

 _-¿Di-disculpe? Mi Lo-lord esa es una pregunta muy inapropiada.-_

 _"_ _-Oh vamos puede confiar en mi.-"_

 _-Con su permiso iré a ver a mi hermano.-_

 _Saliendo del canil sentí su mano halar con violencia mi cabello y arrojarme al suelo de un tirón._

 _"_ _-Que ni se te ocurra gritar-"_

 _Pero yo apenas podía pensar mientras él subía mi vestido, solo recuerdo esas frías manos subiendo por mis piernas…_

 _El dolor más intenso que pudiera haber imaginado me paralizó, su helada mano cubría mi boca mientras que la otra impedía que me moviera… no sé cuánto tiempo paso exactamente pero fue una eternidad el mundo transcurrió en cámara lenta pude sentir todo, cada rincón de mi cuerpo siendo violado con cada embestida una parte de mí se daba por vencida, se rendía al horror solo quería morir. Pensé que iba a morir._

 _¿Alguna vez has visto a un animal acorralado? Sin importar que tan pequeño y frágil sea, si lo arrinconas, si cae en la más absoluta desesperación se convertirá en la criatura más peligrosa de la tierra._

 _Le mordí hasta sentir su sangre caliente correr entre mis dientes y grite con todas mis fuerzas. Luego de eso todo se volvió blanco._

 _Al recuperar la conciencia estaba agazapada en un rincón con las uñas teñidas de sangre, no podía oír nada más que un intenso pitido que lentamente se fue despejando hasta no dejar más que el sonido de los nudillos de Fergus rompiendo los huesos de la cara de Vaughan y la sangre que salpicaba en el rostro iracundo de mi hermano._

 _-¡BASTA! ¡Fergus por favor solo quiero irme! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! te lo ruego.-_

 _Se quitó en abrigo, y me cubrió completamente con él antes de llevarme cargada en sus brazos de vuelta al castillo, esa caminata de alguna forma fue más dolorosa, me sentía avergonzada y humillada, absorta en mis tortuosos pensamientos una lágrima que cayó en mi mano me distrajo, alcé la vista y esa imagen hasta el día de hoy desasosiega mi corazón. Fergus tenía la miraba clavada al frente su rostro reflejaba impotencia y… estaba llorando, mi hermano quien siempre estaba bromeando y sonriendo, quien cuando caía o se lastimaba hacia una broma al respecto y se ponía de pie una vez más, estaba destrozado… por mi culpa._

 _-Pe-perdóname hermano.-_

 _Mi hilillo de voz que creí inaudible hizo que Fergus se detuviera de golpe, me sentó en el suelo y se agachó a mi lado tomándome por los hombros._

 _"_ _-Elizabeth, jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa NINGUNA. Nunca te volveré a dirigir la palabra si piensas algo así otra vez.-"_

 _Ocultamos nuestro llanto en el abrazo más intenso que me hayan dado jamás…_

.

Final de capítulo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo indagamos un poco más en la vida de Elizabeth así que, espero que les haya gustado o bueno no se si gustar pero me entienden... Cualquier comentario siempre es super bienvenido y más que eso.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota** **: Cualquier duda sobre la trama no teman en preguntar.**

 **Aclaración el universo de Dragon Age es propiedad de Bioware**

* * *

.

 **Crónicas de una Maleficarum**

 **-Angustia-**

.

.

-¿Y qué ocurrió después?- Azana la miraba con enorme pesar e infinito interés, podía sentir el dolor y la angustia con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Elizabeth.

-Bueno, no sé si conoces tradiciones clásicas de la nobleza pero cuando una mujer es "deshonrada" esta forzada a desposarse con su agresor… Mi padre casi provoca una guerra civil en nuestra casa, pero mi madre puso nuevamente orden… así que a puertas cerradas el Rey Maric, Lord Vaughan y mis padres decidieron mi destino, yo viviría al margen de la corte nunca me casaría, o al menos no con un noble… Cuando mi madre me lo dijo pensé que ese era el final de mi vida, era solo una niña y la vida en la corte era todo a lo que aspiraba.-

-¿Qué pasó con Vaughan?-

-Nada… Consideraron que la paliza que Fergus le había dado era castigo suficiente, creo que el bastardo sigue siendo la misma bestia solo que ahora es mayor.-

Azana la miró como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez, la verdadera Elizabeth, una mujer golpeada por la vida.

-Entonces… ¿Dejaras de verme como si fuera a morir pronto o me contaras sobre tu vida en el Círculo?-

-Un trato es un trato ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Tienes amigos en el Círculo?-

-Qué forma de desperdiciar una pregunta… No, no tengo amigos en la Torre, pero tuve uno hace algunos años, Anders…- Elizabeth pudo ver el cambio de expresión en Azana al pronunciar ese nombre. -escapó meses antes de que me reclutaran, nos conocimos de niños cuando lo trajeron al Círculo parecía un cachorro asustado…- Azana se sumergió en sus recuerdos mientras le contaba a Elizabeth sobre su vida en el Círculo, las horas frente a la fogata se quemaron rápidamente mientras hablaban, hasta que la vigilia de Alistar llegó a su fin, Azana tomó su puesto y los demás fueron a dormir.

* * *

A los pies del Lago Calenhad se alzaba imponente e interminable la Torre del Círculo de Magi, su primer "obstáculo" fue un templario llamado Carroll.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí… el Templario menos brillante de la camada ¿Qué haces aquí Carroll, te quedaste atrapado fuera de la Torre?-

-Azana… No te hemos echado de menos ni un poco… Y no, no me "quedé atrapado" el Caballero Comandante me ordenó que no dejara cruzar a nadie hacia la Torre.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eh, bueno no lo sé, yo solo sigo ordenes…-

-Como un buen soldado, bien por ti. Llévanos a la Torre, ahora.- Azana cruzó sus brazos y le habló como si fuera su esclavo.

-Eso no es posible, vamos váyanse no los llevaré a la Torre.-

-Oh vamos Carroll, no creo que quieras que le cuente a Gregoir quien era el que se robaba las galletas de la despensa, porque supongo que aun no encuentran al vil ladrón ¿O sí?-

-Y nos vamos a la Torre ¿Están listos?-

Alistar y Elizabeth intercambiaron una mirada incrédula ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? El viaje en bote fue tranquilo y silencioso, pero Azana no podía estarse quieta, cuando se marchó con Duncan lo hizo para bien, creyendo que jamás tendría que poner un pie nuevamente en el que fue su hogar.

-Apuntalen bien esa puerta, no quiero más problemas hasta que llegue la autorización de la Capilla. Tú deja de holgazanear y ayuda a los demás.- Templarios yendo y viniendo, el ambiente apestaba a miedo y sangre… algo realmente malo estaba pasando…

-Gregoir, que gusto volver a verte… ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Azana… de todas las personas en mundo tenías que ser tú no, le dije a Carroll que no dejara pasar a nadie.-

-Vamos Gregoir, yo no soy "nadie" además si realmente no querías que nadie cruzara no habrías enviado a Carroll…-

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas ahora, tenemos una situación aquí y será mejor para tú propio bien, el de tus amigos y su… mascota que se marchen.-

-Si es una amenaza no es muy buena, como Guarda Gris tengo asuntos con los magos de la Torre.-

-Seré franco porque no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, la Torre ya no está bajo nuestro control… Demonios y Abominaciones aterrorizan libremente los corredores, es por eso que hemos cerrado las puertas, solo estamos esperando e-

- _El Derecho de Anulación_ … _quieren matar a todos los magos…_ Bu-bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer, Alistar Elizabeth no encontraremos ayuda aquí será mejor marcharnos.- Su voz sonaba apagada, una mezcla de pensamientos plagaban su cabeza.

-¿Qu-qué dices? Necesitamos la ayuda de los magos para salvar a Connor…- Alistar insistía sin entender realmente que estaba pasando.

-Alistar ya escuchaste a Gregoir, tú fuiste Templario, sabes lo que significa el Derecho de Anulación, la Torre será purgada hasta los cimientos…-

-Caballero Comandante Gregoir, ¿El Derecho de Anulación se solicita para que los Templarios restauren el orden en el Círculo? Corríjame si me equivoco.-

-Es correcto, debe ser otorgado por la Gran Clériga en Denerim… Tomará tiempo es por eso que debemos mantener la maldad contenida hasta entonces.-

-Si nosotros limpiáramos la Torre… ¿Cancelaria la purga?-

 _Debe ser una broma… tiene que ser una broma, esa mujer no sabe a lo que se enfrentará… Está firmando nuestra sentencia de muerte._

-Elizabeth espera, no estamos hablando de bandidos o alguno que otro engendro rezagado, las abominaciones y demonios son extremadamente peligrosos.- Azana no estaba dispuesta a cargar con ese peso. –Muertos no les servimos a nadie, Alistar, tú y yo somos todo lo que queda de los Guardas en Ferelden, lo sabes… _no seas tonta_.-

Elizabeth clavó sus ojos celestes en la maga, sabía que la misión era suicida, pero estaba en su sangre, Ferelden era una tierra salvaje pero por sobre todo libre, que nunca se había dejado esclavizar, sin miedo a luchar sin importar que todo estuviera en su contra.

-Si no podemos derrotar esta amenaza, dime Azana ¿Cómo crees que nos ira con el ejército de engendros tenebrosos? Pudimos con los muertos vivientes en Risco Rojo.- Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la maga y lo apretó gentilmente. –Vamos, estoy segura que podremos con ellos ¿No es así Alistar?- El ex-templario miraba con los ojos como platos, no sabía que responder pero hasta él pudo percibir que el lado que eligiera ahora tendría que seguirlo hasta el final de la Ruina.

* * *

Morrigan y Sten se encontraban en la planta superior del castillo de Risco Rojo, simplemente sentados en el suelo esperando que no ocurriera lo peor, en ese momento eran los únicos dentro de la edificación, a Bann Teagan, Leliana y la Arlesa se les había pedido abandonar por su seguridad, cosa que Isolde aceptó muy a regañadientes, la mujer no confiaba plenamente en que el Qunari y la bruja fueran a mantener la promesa que la Guarda había hecho, estaba segura que alguno de los 2 acabaría con su pequeño en cuanto ella pusiera un pie fuera del castillo, pero las circunstancias no estaban de su lado, Teagan se había puesto del lado de los Guardas luego de que fuera ella la que trajera a un mago de sangre a escondidas para mantener a Connor "seguro" su torpeza y escaso juicio había llevado a la aldea y a su castillo al borde de la aniquilación. Leliana por su parte se sentía mucho más cómoda ayudando a atender a los heridos en la Capilla del pueblo.

-Así que… ¿Continuaras mirándome como si estuviera cubierta de anguilas?-

-Al menos las anguilas serian algo…-

-Que mojigato, yo esperaba paranoia, esto es mucho más interesante… Personalmente prefiero que si me van a mirar sea con lujuria.-

-Sigue intentando entonces.-

-¿Oh? ¿Tengo que hacer alguna que otra demostración y tú me dirás "frío" o "caliente"?-

-Te ahorrare tiempo. Frío.-

-Eres todo un bromista… Pero en serio, te he visto sostener conversación bastante largas con Azana ¿Por qué conmigo no?-

-A diferencia de ti, ella no oculta sus intenciones, por muy egoístas que sean…-

-¿Quieres decir que te creíste todo el cuento de que no le importa nada ni nadie? Está mintiendo, claro que le importa solo finge que es cruel.-

-¿Entonces apuestas por ella?- Con esta pregunta Morrigan reflexionó, realmente no sabía que pensar de Azana, era la más difícil de calar del grupo, se había hecho una imagen bastante concreta de sus compañeros… Alistar era un tonto ingenuo, Leliana ocultaba su vergüenza bajo una máscara de fe, Elizabeth era lo que se llama una "heroína", Sten era callado pero no había gran misterio en él, Azana por su parte aun no estaba segura que líneas estaría dispuesta a cruzar.

* * *

Ella percibió el sonido de la pesada puerta cerrándose tras de sí como una sentencia de muerte, el mabari de Elizabeth ladró y ella le hizo guardar silencio inmediatamente, el ladrido resonó por las altar paredes y largo pasillos que antes alojaban a los aprendices. Azana tomó una gran bocanada de aire y caminó erguida pero alerta y rápidamente desapareció en una de las habitaciones, los demás la siguieron con igual velocidad, no eran cobardes pero el hedor que inundaba los corredores les ponía los pelos de punta.

 _-Azana ¿Qué haces?-_

 _-Shhh… Tiana tenía este… aquí está.-_ La maga sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

 _-¿Qué es eso?_ \- Alistar preguntó mirando por encima del hombro de la elfa.

 _-¿Le estas robando a tus antiguos compañeros?-_

 _-Están muertos… no lo necesitan, además ¿Sabes lo que es esto?-_ La maga abrió la bolsa y sacó un puñado de polvo rojizo. – _Esto es polvo de lirio, es ilegal para los magos tenerlo, aún más para los aprendices, si está viva le estoy haciendo un favor piénsalo si los templarios lo hubieran encontrado la habrían liquidado enseguida.-_

 _-¿Esta era tu habitación?-_ Alistar preguntaba sin poder dejar de contemplar los amplios techos y vitrales que adornaba las ventanas.

 _-Lo fueron… Duncan me reclutó el día que pasé mi Angustia, me estaban trasladando a los aposentos de magos cuando me marché con él.-_

Cuando Azana pasó junto a la cama de Emilia Amell no pudo seguir avanzando, revisó su arcón y guardó un pequeño objeto metálico sin llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

Casi llegando al final de los aposentos de aprendices el mabari de Elizabeth se adelantó corriendo a toda velocidad, seguida inmediatamente por su dueña.

Allí se encontraron con un reducido grupo de magos.

-¿Wynne?- Azana se acercó a la maga veterana.

-¿Azana? ¿Gregoir te mandó? ¿Qué haces aquí? Todos creimos que habias muerto en Ostagar…-

-Bueno creo que ambas sabemos que si sigo con vida no es gracias a Teyrn Loghain… Y con respecto a Gregoir… solo está esperando el Derecho de Anulación para, bueno ya sabes para qué…-

-Entonces ha perdido la fe… cree que todos estamos muertos, yo he protegido a los niños.-

-Wynne, si estamos aquí es para ayudar, el Caballero Comandante nos dijo que si limpiábamos la Torre y traíamos al Primer Encantador Irving sano y salvo desistiría de purgar el Círculo.- Elizabeth traía una pequeña luz de esperanza a los magos que aún quedaban con vida.

Mientras los demás se preparaban con la ayuda de los magos, Azana se acercó a Wynne.

- _Necesito preguntarte algo… ¿Sabes algo de Emilia?-_

La expresión de Wynne cambió y el corazón de Azana por primera vez en años se había encogido de ansiedad.

.

 **Fin del capítulo ocho**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota** **: Cualquier duda sobre la trama no teman en preguntar.**

 **Aclaración el universo de Dragon Age es propiedad de Bioware.**

* * *

.

 **Crónicas de una Maleficarum**

 **-Contra el tiempo parte 1-**

.

.

-La última vez que la vi tomó el bastón de Leorah y partió hacia las habitaciones de los Templarios…- La respuesta de Wynne tardó algunos segundos en ser procesada, Azana y los demás aun no dimensionaban los peligros que asechaban más allá de la barrera que la anciana había levantado. Pero las siguientes palabras de la maga veterana derrumbarían cualquier mísera esperanza que le quedara. –Lo siento Azana, traté de que viniera conmigo pero dijo que volvería luego de rescatar a alguien.-

 _Esa mocosa estúpida… Había ido a buscar a Cullen, Emilia no es una inútil sé que tiene talento como maga pero no tiene el valor o la actitud, nunca podría hacerle frente a demonios o abominaciones, menos aún a ambos juntos…_

-Azana, Wynne prepárense debemos darnos prisa, cada segundo cuenta.- Elizabeth estaba en aprietos no tenía su espada, se la había prestado a Sten antes de marcharse de Risco Rojo. -¿Hay alguna posibilidad de encontrar una espada aquí?- Preguntó con escasas esperanzas, a pesar de ser extremadamente hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, las amenazas requerían metal filoso.

Largos segundos en silencio mientras los magos se miraban unos a otros, los únicos no-magos en la Torre eran los Templarios y ya había perdido la oportunidad de pedirles armas.

-En el depósito guardan muchas cosas.- Una pequeña elfa pelirroja contestó apuntando al sótano.

Elizabeth y Alistar lograron abrir a duras penas la vieja y pesada puerta, los fríos y oscuros pasillos albergaban toda clase de tesoros milenarios de todos los rincones de Thedas.

-Toma, esto te servirá.- Azana sabía exactamente dónde y que buscar, una ligera pero afiladísima espada y una daga serían más que suficiente, además aprovechó para sacar un bastón para su persona.

* * *

La poderosa barrera que los separaba de la carnicería en la que se habían convertido los pasillos del Circulo había desaparecido y mientras Alistair y Elizabeth daban dubitativos pasos Azana se les adelantaba por mucho, confiada y sin temor de lo que pudiese encontrar a la vuelta de alguna esquina.

Por su parte Wynne iba un poco más a la retaguardia a un paso un poco más lento y cansado.

- _Azana por favor… Wynne ha hecho un poco más de esfuerzo que nosotros, trata de no adelantarte demasiado.-_ Elizabeth susurraba regañando a la maga que se volteó para verla con un ceño fruncido.

-Creí que solo vendríamos a buscar ayuda para salvar al mocoso ahora resulta que tenemos que matar a un ejército de abominaciones y demonios porque tú no aceptaste un no por respuesta y todo esto contra el tiempo, no solo porque Connor podría asesinar a todos en Risco Rojo si no que debemos hacerlo antes de que llegue el Derecho de Anulación y los templarios nos maten…- Los Guardas y la Encantadora la miraron atónitos, tenían todas las probabilidades en contra…

Continuaron avanzando en silencio, Azana ya había desaparecido de su campo visual, al llegar a la biblioteca se encontraron un grupo de abominaciones muertas y más adelante demonios, también liquidados, apenas podían escuchar los sonidos de la batalla.

Al llegar a la segunda planta Alistair hizo una señal para que las demás guardaran silencio, luego apuntó a una esquina del almacén. Al aproximarse se encontraron con un mago tranquilo.

-¿Owain? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás herido?-

-Quise esconderme cerca de las puertas pero una barrera me impidió pasar.- Respondió de forma automática.

-Pero porque no dijiste nada, te habría dejado pasar…- Replicó Wynne aun sin creer la suerte que había tenido el Tranquilo.

-Al no tener a donde ir preferí volver aquí, conozco muy bien el almacén.-

-Owain ¿No viste a Azana por aquí?-

-Sí, me vio pero no dijo nada, se fue por allá.- Dijo apuntando hacia los salones de estudio.

-¿No has visto a nadie más?-

-Emilia estuvo aquí también, vino por la Letanía de Adralla y se marchó.-

-Es lo que me temía… Magia de Sangre.-

-¿Qué es eso que nombró Owain?- Alistair preguntó a la maga.

-Adralla fue una maga que creó la Letanía para dispersar cualquier tipo de magia que controle la mente.-

Continuaron avanzando y a lo lejos pudieron escuchar claramente un par de voces femeninas.

- _Es-espera Azana, tú mejor que nadie sabes que esto no era vida… Los Templarios siempre observando aguardando, siempre con el filo de su espada en nuestro cuello…-_

 _-¿De verdad Meria? ¿Crees que sentiré pena por ti y te dejaré vivir?-_

 _-Por favor Azana… Te lo ruego…-_ La maga de sangre suplicaba entre llantos de desesperación.

-Ni siquiera pudiste darme información sobre Emilia… Adiós Meria.- Sentenció la elfa apuntando lentamente su bastón a la suplicante mujer.

-¡Azana detente!- Elizabeth y los demás finalmente alcanzaban a la despiadada maga, la que volteó ligeramente su rostro para mirar a Elizabeth a los ojos mientras lanzaba un hechizo incendiario sobre la maga de sangre. Los gritos de agonía y el fuerte olor a carne humana quemada inundaron la habitación ante la vista atónita de los 3 acompañantes. Sin esperar a que su víctima muriera Azana siguió su camino por los pasillos de la torre.

La elfa atravesó el desértico Gran Salón con paso firme y fluido hasta que al llegar al centro de la habitación un grupo de cadáveres vivientes.

 _-1, 2, 5… 12 Cadáveres Caminantes.-_ Azana permanecía inmóvil, solo sus ojos rodaban por todo el salón visualizando a sus enemigos, de la forma más discreta que pudo bajó su bastón hasta que la punta tocara el suelo, mientras los cuerpos putrefactos avanzaban hasta ella una espesa capa de grasa estaba cubriendo toda la superficie de la habitación. Un poderoso escudo arcano la cubrió por completo antes de encender la chispa que incendiaria a todos los cadáveres que no habían podido siquiera tocarla.

Azana sonrió orgullosa mientras las llamas restantes danzaban y desparecían, atravesó el umbral de la puerta y una repentina diplopía la hizo llevar su mano libre a sus ojos, pero intentar moverse fue imposible de pronto pudo ver su aliento congelado, sus dedos lentamente se iban paralizando y tornándose entre celestes y purpuras, tras ella un Horror Arcano resoplaba paralizando a la maga que en pánico había dejado de respirar.

* * *

 _El crudo frío, era reemplazado lentamente por una agradable calidez, me sentía protegida ¿Es así como se siente la muerte? Llegar junto al seno del Hacedor o caer en el profundo olvido del Vacío. Esas eran las opciones a las que todos nos enfrentaremos algún día, pero este no era mi momento… el tenue brillo del atardecer entraba por los vitrales bañando mi rostro con luces de colores que también lo cubrían a él, su cabello rubio oscuro y sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban…_

El grupo rezagado había llegado hasta la elfa justo a tiempo para acabar con la espantosa criatura, aun así el hechizo helado le había causado una fuerte hipotermia, la intensidad de los hechizos de fuego era demasiado arrollador como para ayudarla a entrar en calor sin dañarla, Alistair estaba sentado en el suelo buscando que le diera el sol a él y a la maga que sostenía semi-inconsciente en sus brazos, Elizabeth y Wynne había hecho una pequeña fogata a los pies de ambos, seguirían su camino en cuanto Azana tuviera una temperatura corporal normal nuevamente.

Azana guardó silencio, sus labios estaban morados sus manos blancas y no podía dejar de temblar, la situación incomodaba enormemente a los 3 Guardas, pero no habían opciones incluso el orgullo de la maga debía doblegarse para salvar su vida y no perder algún dedo en el intertanto. _El poderoso latir de su corazón es todo en lo que puedo concentrarme, subo la mirada para verlo y él esquiva la mía, se sonroja al notar que estoy despierta. Me siento como una niña pequeña en brazos de su padre. Elizabeth voltea ocasionalmente por escasos segundos ¿Qué pasará por la mente de Alistair en este momento?_

Cuando la maga ya pudo moverse con normalidad estaban listos para volver a ponerse en marcha. Un par de combates rápidos finalmente los llevaron a la cuarta planta, las habitaciones de los Templarios.

La elfa se encontraba completamente alerta aunque no en plenitud de facultades, sin hacer ruido alguno caminaban por los corredores, todas las puertas estaban cerradas y nadie estaba ansioso por tener que abrirlas todas.

Frente a la primera entrada Elizabeth se agachó para mirar bajo ésta, pudo ver un par de pies envueltos en grebas de metal, sopló suavemente y se paró.

- _Hay una persona dentro no parece que hayan trampas, pero me pareció oír voces.-_

Dentro de la habitación una pesadilla parecía introducida en la realidad, un Templario en un avanzado estado de deshidratación y complemente exhausto apenas se mantenía de pie junto a un Demonio del Deseo. El horror era casi palpable en el rostro de los guerreros quienes por primera vez veían algo así, mientras que Azana y Wynne tenían un marcado ceño fruncido, eso es lo que pasa con quienes caen en los trucos de un demonio.

 _-Cariño, los niños quieren jugar con su padre.-_

 _-Muy bien, pero ya casi es hora de dormir.-_

-¿Qu-qué le está haciendo?- Alistair preguntaba horrorizado.

-Se está alimentando de sus deseos…- Respondió Wynne.

-Hay que salvarlo.- Agregó Elizabeth.

-No hay nada que hacer una vez que sucumbe a la oferta del demonio… Esa cosa no lo dejará hasta que muera.- Azana mantenía sus ojos fijos en el demonio que también sostenía esta competencia de miradas con insolencia.

-La Letanía podría salvarlo.-

-Míralo… Lleva días sin comer ni beber a eso súmale que el demonio se alimenta de la poca energía que le queda en este punto es ella lo único que lo mantiene con vida.- Al terminar esa frase Azana se dio media vuelta hacia la siguiente habitación.

-Espera, no podemos dejarlo así…-

-Entonces mátalo, aunque no le veo el caso el demonio no le hará daño a nadie como está ahora, aunque no se vea bonito, este es el mejor de los escenarios.-

-¿Querrías que te liquidara si estuvieras en su lugar?-

-Si estuviera en su lugar jamás habría caído en la trampa de un demonio.-

Elizabeth y Azana competían en un concurso de moralidad que la maga sabía que no podía ganar, en el intertanto Alistair cargó a toda velocidad hacia el demonio, la cual trató de conjurar un hechizo que el ex-Templario disipó en el mismo instante, apuñalándola en el estómago, al mismo tiempo el Templario poseído cayó al suelo gimoteando, muriendo minutos después.

-Si un demonio me estuviera engañando, querría que me despertaran.- Alistair declaró con notoria molestia en su voz pasando entre las mujeres antes de salir de la habitación.

Después de registrar los demás cuartos sin suerte, Azana no encontró rastro de Emilia o Cullen, nunca tuvo muchas esperanzas pero aun así no podía dejar de buscar… Solo una puerta más los separaba del salón principal…

* * *

Oh, mira. Visitantes. Los entretendría, pero… requeriría demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Emilia?!- La maga pelirroja yacía inmóvil en el suelo a los pies de un Demonio de Pereza en el salón principal cuando Azana y los demás entraron.

¿Ella? Solo está descansando. La pobre estaba muy, muy cansada. Quieres unírtele ¿No?

¿No les gustaría poder sentarse y… olvidar todo esto? ¿Dejarlo atrás?

-No puedo… mantener los ojos abiertos. Que alguien… me… pellizque.- Dijo Alistair bostezando, Elizabeth cayó dormida al suelo sin poder decir una palabra.

-¡No! Debemos resistir. ¡Debemos resistir! O todo estará perdido.-

 _¿Por qué luchar? Se merecen más. Se merecen un descanso. El mundo puede seguir sin ustedes…_

 _La imagen de la monstruosa criatura daba vueltas en mi cabeza mientras que todo se iba escuchando cada segundo más en la lejanía, todo a mí alrededor desaparecía lentamente… Emilia… Chiquilla torpe…_

 _._

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota : Cualquier duda o comentario será respondido y agradecido.**

 **Aclaración : El mundo de Thedas pertenece a BioWare**

* * *

.

 **Crónicas de una Maleficarum**

 **-Contra el tiempo Parte 2-**

.

.

El aroma de los libros viejos estaba pegado en su nariz, poco a poco abrió los ojos y las letras del tomo sobre el que se había dormido estaban borrosas, enfocando pudo observar ese lugar que conocía mejor que nada, la biblioteca de la Torre y todo lo que significaba, el ruido de los aprendices al otro lado de las estanterías, las quemaduras en el altísimo techo, los infinitos libros llenos de conocimientos recabados de todos los rincones de Thedas.

-Oye Azana, es tarde apresúrate.- Esa inconfundible voz sacada de lo más profundo de su mente.

-¿A-Anders?-

-Si… ¿Quién más seria?- Su sonrisa y cabello rubio inundaron sus ojos. –Vamos señorita futura Encantadora Suprema.-

-¿Encantadora Suprema?-

-Si… ¿Qué? La heroína y destructora de la Ruina no recuerda como liberó a todos los círculos de la tiranía de la Capilla.-

 _-Lo siento Anders… Te prometo que algún día volveremos a vernos.-_ La imperceptible y melancólica voz de Azana fue seguida por una fatal puñalada que hizo desaparecer la imagen falsa de Anders frente a sus ojos, de pronto todo a su alrededor empezó a desvanecerse en forma de pequeñas luces hasta que el Velo quedó descubierto por completo. _–Es una ilusión bastante mediocre… quizás por la cantidad de personas que somos aquí…-_

La elfa de cabello negro se acercó al plateado pedestal que al tocarlo resplandeció enviándola al centro de los dominios de Pereza, la primera visión de la maga fue un color rojo intenso lentamente pudo descifrar la figura que estaba allí, la pelirroja que evitaba los problemas y que ahora estaba al borde de la muerte por una tontería.

-¿¡A-Azana!?- Emilia parecía atónica, sus vanos esfuerzos por escapar del control del Demonio Pereza la habían hecho decaer.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Lo mismo de siempre… salvarte el pellejo.- Respondió la elfa con una sonrisa.

-N-no es posible… yo lo intenté no hay forma de salir, es decir si hay formas pero no puedes usarlas es como si-

-Ems, que tú no puedas no significa que sea imposible.- La Elfa seguida por la pelirroja llegaron hasta una especie de portal.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto? Parece que tendré que enseñarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí…- Dijo con hastió.

-¿Has-has estado antes en los dominios de un demonio?- Azana solo se volteó para ver a la chica a los ojos pero no respondió, una sutil risa fue todo la que Emilia interpretó como respuesta afirmativa.

Las magas ahora con el liderazgo de Azana avanzaban rápido por el Velo, los intrincados laberintos y acertijos que habían extinto las esperanzas de Emilia eran resueltos con soltura y velocidad por la elfa.

* * *

Habiendo derrotado a los demonios menores que hacían de guardias de la guarida central, las magas pudieron ver como otras 3 pequeñas islas habían aparecido en el mapa que reflejaba el pedestal.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Vine acompañada… Deben ser ellos. Quédate aquí iré sola.- Azana se sumergió en una de las islas sin saber con certeza que se tratara de las prisiones creadas para sus compañeros y lo primero que pudo ver al desvanecerse las pequeñas luces fue el interior de un imponente castillo.

* * *

 _-Entonces tita Lizy ¿Cuándo me enseñaras a abrir cerraduras? Papá dice que ninguna puerta puede detenerte._

 _-Eeeehhh bueno Oren la verdad puertas es lo menos interesante que puedes abrir.- Elizabeth le guiñó un ojo al niño antes de susurrarle algo al oído y retomar la compostura. La escena era de cuento, Elizabeth rodeada por su familia, Oren su sobrino, su hermano y su cuñada, también podía oír los pasos de sus padres entrando a la habitación._

Azana pensó en hacer su aparición pero algo la detuvo, su autodestructiva curiosidad le exigía un momento más para observar.

-Hija debes alistarte, el carruaje hacia Denerim sale esta noche el Rey Maric espera que llegues mañana al atardecer no debes hacerlo esperar.- La siempre propia Eleonor había llegado a darle instrucciones a su hija.

-Así que… Finalmente conoceré a mi prometido… ¿Por qué nunca he escuchado de él?-

-Al parecer el Rey había querido darle una vida lejos de la corte.-

-Qué absurdo, vivir lejos de la corte no ayuda en nada.- Agrego Oriana.

 _-Suficiente… No puedo seguir viendo esto…-_

-Elizabeth, vamos debemos irnos…- La maga sin ningún tipo de tacto ingresó a la escena destruyendo el Status Quo.

-Pe-pero ¿Qué? … ¿Azana? Yo… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Estamos en el Velo, recuerda al demonio de Pereza que nos tiene aquí cautivos. Él creó una fantasía ideal para cada uno de nosotros, para que nos quedemos aquí mientras él se alimenta de nosotros como ese demonio del Deseo con aquel Templario.-

-Alistair dijo que si él estuvier-

-Todos saldremos, no te preocupes el Velo es mi fuerte.- La sonrisa confiada de Azana fue lo último que Elizabeth vio antes de que ella y todo a su alrededor desapareciera. –Busquemos al siguiente…-

* * *

-Vamos Wynne, tenemos que irnos…- Azana sonaba impasiente mientras que la maga veterana estaba de rodillas rodeada por cuerpos de aprendices.

-No pudimos salvar a nadie… Tú, tú me prometiste que los salvaríamos.-

-¡Wynne! ¡Despierta ahora! ¿¡Qué clase de Encantadora mediocre eres!? ¡Estamos en el Velo!- La elfa levantó de golpe a la mujer que aun yacía en el suelo. -¡Muevete!- La mirada de Wynne cambió, se veía confundida y aun en el suelo se sujetó la cabeza mientras ella y todo lo demás se esfumaba. _–No tengo tiempo para esto… Solo uno más.-_

* * *

Lo que la envolvía cambiaba una última vez, su ansiedad comenzaba a dispersar su concentración, no se lo había dicho a la muchacha pelirroja para no alterarla pero su vida estaba en cuenta regresiva, cada segundo en el Velo la estaba matando lentamente. La imagen de una casa humilde y la risa y gritos de los niños fueron su escenario final. Alistair jugaba con los pequeños mientras una mujer un par de años mayor parecía estar cocinando.

-¡Niños que el tío Alistair los lleve a lavarse las manos! ¡Vamos a cenar!- El grupo de infantes corrieron seguidos por el hombre. Azana se coló discretamente en la escena esta vez.

-Alistair… ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la maga en voz baja.

-Azana ¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame presentarte a mis sobrinos, son los hijos de mi hermana ¿No son encantadores? ¡Goldanna! Ven a conocer a mi amiga.- La mujer se aproximó hasta ellos.

-Encantada ¿Asi que tú eres amiga de mi hermanito?-

-Yo…. Yo no diría que somos amigos, más bien compañeros ¿Recuerdas Alistair? Compañeros Guardas Grises, engendros tenebrosos y todo eso….- Azana le daba sutiles codazos buscando hacerlo reaccionar.

-Ah si… hablando de eso Azana creo que renunciaré a los Guardas, es decir creí que esa era mi vocación, que los Guardas eran mi familia, pero mírame ahora.- La sincera sonrisa de Alistair sacaba lo peor de la maga.

-¿Qué dices Alistair? Sabes siquiera quien es esta mujer.- La mirada inquisitiva de la elfa hizo al ex-Templario dudar.

-¿Qu-qué dices? Es mi hermana.- Alistair lucia cada vez más dubitativo y confundido.

-Entonces dime Alistair ¿Cuándo nació? ¿Cuál es su color de ojos? ¿Cómo se llama el padre de tus sobrinos? ¿En donde nacieron?- La maga podía ver lentamente como el hombre colapsaba –Vamos Alistair si ella es tu hermana y todo aquí es real respóndeme ¿Dónde estamos Alistair? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- Azana vio a Alistair arrodillarse llevando sus manos a su cabeza, probablemente apenas podía pensar, su disminuida figura fue lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de ser transportada otra vez.

* * *

- _Te di lo que tu corazón más anhelaba y me lo arrojaste a la cara… estoy muy ofendido.-_

La criatura se expresaba con una confianza que Azana consideraba solo ella podía tener, lo odiaba.

-¿Qué dices? Creí que eras más poderoso, tu ilusión dejó bastante que desear.

 _-No te preocupes, tendré más poder cuando la pequeña maga humana muera. Solo relájate, vamos porque no me das otra oportunidad, yo te haré feliz…-_

-Mi concepto de felicidad no es pasar el resto de mi vida…- Instantes después Emilia, Elizabeth, Wynne y Alistair aparecieron frente al demonio de Pereza lo que significó el fin para él.

Nuevamente en el suelo del gran salón el desmembrado cadáver del demonio cayó ruidosamente haciéndolos despertar de golpe. Alistair se aproximó rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha que no habían visto antes. Azana de pie a unos metros solo podía observar intentado controlar sus ansias.

-Esta con vida.- Esas palabras finalmente le permitieron respirar con tranquilidad, aun les quedaba camino pero este vieja definitivamente había valido la pena.

Descansaron allí por un par de horas, Emilia y Wynne dormían, el mabari de Elizabeth se había agazapado cerca de la puerta de entrada como un buen perro guardián, Alistair caminaba cerca de la escalera que llevaba al piso superior intentando oír alguna amenaza.

-Me alegro de que tú amiga este bien.- Elizabeth miraba a la pelirroja dormir en las faldas de la pequeña fogata, Azana sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Esa era tu familia?- La maga preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Elizabeth rio con gusto. Sonriendo por dentro por ese diminuto momento de su vida anterior.

-Sí, me hubiera gustado poder ver a mi padre.- La chica hablaba libremente de quienes había perdido. -¿Sabías que mi madre fue una de las marineras más implacables en su juventud? Prácticamente nació en un navío, así conoció a mi padre, luego de que se casaran ella se retiró del mar pero aun asó nos enseñó a navegar a Fergus y a mí.-

-Tenía un amigo que fantaseaba con volverse un pirata temido.- Ambas se miraron y rieron de las tonterías acerca de su pasado, esas vidas estaban extintas ahora y las 2 lo sabían. –Creo que es mi turno de dormir un poco…-

* * *

Alistair se sentó junto a Elizabeth una vez que vio que la maga se había dormido.

-Es alguien… especial…-

-¿Qué? ¿Azana? Es algo difícil de leer… Pero creo que mientras la tengamos de nuestro lado todo estará bien.-

-¿No piensas que podría poner sus prioridades por encima de la de los Guardas?-

-Su amiga estaba muriendo y aun así se tomó el tiempo de despertarme del Velo…-

-¿A ti también? Ella me sacó de mi sueño…- En la cabeza de Alistair resonaba su propia voz al matar al demonio del Deseo. -¿Tú también viste a tu familia?-

-Si.- Dijo la mujer sonriendo satisfecha.

-Yo vi a mi hermana… No la conozco pero sé que vive en Denerim. Nunca conocí a-al Rey, tampoco a mi madre, la verdad ni siquiera sé cómo lucían mis padres, Duncan era al único que podía considerar mi familia.-

-"Es", él aun es tu familia y no tiene por qué quedarse así, podemos ir a Denerim para que veas a tu hermana Alistair no estás solo, los demás Guardas Grises quizás ya no estén pero Azana y yo estamos aquí.- Elizabeth sin saber porque entrelazó su mano con la de Alistair el cual se ruborizó pero no interrumpió tan suave contacto.

-¿Crees que el Encantador siga con vida?- Preguntó él mientras jugueteaba con los finos dedos de ella.

-Por supuesto, él es el mago más poderoso de la Torre…-

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es que tienes esa fe en las personas?-

-No creas que soy ingenua, tampoco creo en cuentos de hadas pero a veces hay que creer un poco en las causas perdidas, somos capaces de hazañas enormes solo con un poco de confianza.-

-Derrotaremos a la Ruina Elizabeth, sé que lo haremos.- Ambos se vieron a los ojos por largos segundos aun tomados de la mano con el danzar del fuego como único testigo de ese momento tan cómplice y tan privado.

* * *

A pasos de la Cámara del Harrowing una extraña barrera se levantaba hasta el techo.

 _-Cullen…-_ El chillido seguido del suplicante susurro de Emilia dirigió las miradas del grupo al agonizante Templario atrapado.

.

 _No puedo creer que siga con vida..._

.

 **Fin del capítulo 10**

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
